Teach me how to love
by Writeria29
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are working a particularly puzzling case in Texas. They come across two girls, Sarah and Peyton, who will change their lives forever. Dean & Sarah Romance. #SPN #DeanW. #het A/n : for steamy scenes move to chapter 8. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Sarah and Peyton are all mine.**

 **A/n: This is my very first time writing something like that. I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. XOXO Writeria29**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. New Identities.**

"There's nothing in here!" Sarah Brighton groaned, slamming the book shut.

"Nothing in this one either" her best friend Peyton Hill said closing the book in front of her. She pulled out another one and began to shuffle through it. They had been pouring over books for 6 hours straight. Sarah was going out of her mind. She needed a break.

"I am sick of this room. It's too stuffy. I need to get out."

Sarah got off the chair and stretched out her muscles trying to ease the stiffness that came from sitting in one place for too long. She looked over at Peyton sitting cross-legged on the bed still leafing through the book in her hand

"Do you think the killings were just opportunistic?" Peyton asked without looking up from her book

" What do you mean?"

"Maybe the women were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's just no pattern to these killings!" Peyton exclaimed frustrated.

"Every killer, human or otherwise, has a pattern. We just haven't found it yet." Sarah answered looking through some of the crime scene photos. It was frustrating, but complex cases excited her. That just went to prove how dull life had become.

"Let's just take some time off. We will look at it all from the beginning tomorrow with fresh eyes. I am sure we will find something that we missed earlier."

"Hmm?" Peyton was still buried in the book.

"Come on let's go grab something to eat, maybe we should get a couple of drinks too?" Sarah asked pulling her friend's arm trying to get her out of bed and away from the huge pile of books.

"We could go to some local bar, you know, flirt a little? Break some hearts?" She added with a wink.

"Nah. I am not in the mood. You go on ahead I'll try and get some more research done." Peyton answered pulling her arm free and picked up another book

"Oh come on. We have been working on this case for almost a week, we deserve a break, right? I mean we are in Texas for God's sake! The guys are really hot here. I've heard. Don't you want to find out if it's true?"

Peyton looked up at her best friend. Sarah looked tired. She was a very beautiful girl. Tall, tan with dark hair and eyes the color of molten whiskey. So different from her petite, red haired-blue eyed and pale self. Sarah's eyes had glowed once. Now they just looked flat. Lifeless. This kind of life, it took it's toll on people. They were hunters. Not the kind that killed animals for fun or sport, they hunted evil. The supernatural monsters that people were either afraid of or didn't believe in, they hunted them.

They had run away from home at age of sixteen to look for her brother James, who had also been Sarah's boyfriend. James had been eighteen and had disappeared without a trace. Ten years had passed since then. Ten years of sleazy motels, drunk bikers and an unending stream of supernatural beings.

Sarah deserved better than this, Peyton thought. She had stuck by her side faithfully for so long. She just wished for some happiness and joy in her best friend's life

" I need some fun." Sarah whined petulantly

"What you need my dear is Love" Peyton said, chuckling to make it look like a joke but she truly meant it.

Sarah made a face at Peyton

"No, what I need is sex. Just mindless, passionate, screaming hot sex. Nothing more."

"Right" Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"I have an itch, and I have to find someone to scratch it for me."

Peyton just made a non - committal sound.

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Nah I don't have any itches I need scratched"

Sarah just flipped her friend the finger and went to the bathroom for a shower slamming the door on her way in. Peyton just sighed. She loved her friend fiercely but she did not understand this need to indulge in mindless sex. She knew Sarah had loved James. She had done everything she could to save him including risking her own life. But they had failed. James had died, right in front of their eyes. And Sarah had retreated into a shell. Nothing affected her anymore. She just didn't care enough to be affected.

The bathroom door opened and Sarah stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. Her long dark hair was wet and curling, framing her beautiful face. Sarah sat at the vanity and began to dry her hair with a dryer. Her eyes met Peyton's in the mirror.

"Shouldn't you be reading?" Sarah asked rudely.

Peyton looked away.

Sarah felt guilty for snapping at her friend but she wasn't ready to apologise just yet. She was looking forward to being someone else for the evening. Sarah loved dressing up and being a different person. She would go to a classy bar in town, find a good looking guy, flirt, drink and then try to get him to scratch that itch.

She always felt better after a night of mind blowing sex. Peyton rarely joined her. Maybe if she did she wouldn't be so cranky. Peyton needed a healthy dose of sex in her life, Sarah thought with a smile.

She smoothed her hair into a sleek french roll on the back of her head and then started working on her face.

"So who are you going to be today?" Peyton asked looking up from her book again.

"Sarah Manning. Secretary in a law firm in Chicago." Sarah answered walking over to her closet and pulling out a formal grey skirt and a crisp white blouse.

She got dressed quickly and pulled on a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Text me your whereabouts." Peyton reminded her sternly.

"Ok. MOM." Sarah said laughing. Blew a kiss to her best friend and headed out.

* * *

Sarah walked into the bar and was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol and tobacco. It wasn't too bad. The bar looked clean and classy enough for a law firm Secretary. She climbed into a bar seat and ordered a margarita. She crossed her legs and absentmindedly looked around the bar. Not many people were in, it was still early.

She sat sipping her drink and flipping through her phone checking emails when she heard a husky male voice,

"Hey man, One whiskey on the rocks please?"

She looked at the guy who spoke, He was just over six feet tall with chestnut hair and face that made her knees weak. He was wearing a black suit that fit him perfectly and showed off a hint of toned muscles underneath. He looked at her and caught her staring. She was just about to look away embarrassed when he raised his glass to her. She raised her own. Their glasses clinked.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said with a crooked smile.

"Hi Dean, I'm Sarah" she said a little breathlessly.

What the hell was wrong with her? She had done this so many times before. Why was she acting like a teenager sitting in front of her first crush? Get a grip! She thought to herself.

"You don't look local. Where are you from Sarah?"

"Chicago. You dont look local either."

Dean chuckled. "No. I am here on business."

"And what is it that you do, Dean?"

"I am an Investment Banker. I am here to see a client."

"Oh. Wow. Banker huh? That's great. Do you travel a lot for your job then?"

"Quiet a bit." He said with a smirk. "What do you do Sarah? You seem to have just gotten off work."

"Yeah. I am on a business trip too, with my boss. I am a Secretary in a law firm."

"Law firm? Are you planning on becoming a lawyer then?"

"Maybe" Sarah said with a coy look at him.

He smiled again and she was lost. He had deep green eyes she noticed and he was looking at her with an amused expression. He seemed interested in her, which was good but she wasn't sure she would be able to handle someone like him. Just looking at him made her melt. He had an air of danger around him. It attracted her even more. Her eyes moved lower checking him out, he was all muscle and pure male. Oh man she was a goner. Maybe she should cut her losses and run before its too late,

"Its getting late. I think I should head back now. It was great meeting y-"

"Ten is not late. We are just getting started. Are you meeting someone?" He enquired.

"No. I've just had a long day. And this music is just too dull for my taste."

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private...?" He asked. His eyes were smoldering with hidden promises.

Sarah looked away. He was offering exactly what she had come in for. Should she accept it? It was getting a bit too intense and it scared her a little.

She looked back at him and saw him staring at her lips with a hunger plainly evident in his dark green eyes. She was so aroused she could feel her panties starting to get wet. His gaze slid lower and her nipples hardened peeking through her flimsy blouse. She took another sip of her drink. Her throat was suddenly parched. "Where did you have in mind?" She asked hoarsely.

He looked up at her, a little disoriented and flushed.

"I have a room in a motel a block from here.." He replied, looking at her lips again.

She licked her lips and could have sworn she heard him groan.

She stood up. There was no turning back. If she didn't have him now, she would probably die of sexual frustration.

"Lets go"

* * *

They walked down the block leading to the motel he had a room in. It was just a block away from the bar but it seemed like they were walking for hours. Every time their hands brushed, she felt a current pass through her and judging from the way he reacted she was sure he felt it too.

* * *

Dean Winchester had been bored out of his mind listening to his brother go on about the case they were currently working on in McAllen,Texas. They had just caught it just two days ago. Four women were dead and one was severely injured but the police had no clue what had happened. The girl was still unconscious so everyone was waiting for her to open her eyes and tell them what had happened.

The brothers had interviewed a few people while pretending to be federal agents but they didn't have any solid leads yet.

Dean finished talking to a teenage boy who had seen the injured woman being dragged away by what he thought was a homeless man.

"I've had enough man. Are you even sure this is our kinda thing?" He asked his brother Sam.

"Yeah. The man who dragged those women was rapidly appearing and disappearing like a mirage. It's definitely our kinda thing" Sam replied looking down at his big brother. Dean was over six feet tall but Sam was taller and leaner.

"I need a drink." Dean said cracking his neck. "Go ahead." Sam looked at his watch. "I think I'll talk to a few more people then grab a burger. See you back at the motel?"

"Okay."

Dean drove down to the motel and parked his car. He remembered seeing a bar just a block away, so he decided to park here and walk.

He walked into the bar and looked around. It was almost empty except for a few booths and a sexy long legged beauty sitting at the bar. Her legs seemed to go on forever. She was wearing formals. Had she come in directly from work? Good thing he hadn't changed. He still wore his 'federal agent' suit. So what should he be tonight? he wondered excitedly.

She was busy flicking through her phone and didn't notice him at all. Maybe that was a good thing, Sam wouldn't appreciate him picking up chicks at the bar again. Maybe she was waiting for someone. A woman who looked like that would never be alone. He decided to just get his drink grab something to eat and go back to the motel.

He went up to the bartender and ordered his drink. The woman looked up. And he looked into the most odd yet beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were brown with gold flecks in them. They looked like - the bartender got his drink and he thought, yes her eyes looked like whiskey.

She was sexy as hell and he wanted her bad. She was checking him out too. That sent a thrill through his body. Maybe he did have a chance after all. He raised his glass and she raised hers. Their glasses clinked. Here's to a perfect night he thought as he smiled.

* * *

As they walked down the road to the motel he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and texted his brother,

 _'Dude met a chick._

 _You need to bail. Quick._

 _Sorry_ _._

 _D.'_

He saw her punching the keys on her phone as she walked. The sidewalk ended abruptly where the road began and she lost her footing. Dean caught her at the waist and pulled her against himself before she fell. She felt soft but toned and warm and her eyes looked like molten lava. He could easily sink in them. She let out a soft breath and it brushed his face. He leaned in.. A horn blew hard as a car came down the road at them. Dean quickly got them both across the road and headed towards the motel room. His hand still lingered on the base of her spine.

As they reached the room, Dean retrieved the keys from his pocket and tried to unlock the door. His hands were shaking. What the hell? Why did this girl affect him this way? He was barely holding it together.

He finally got the door open and pulled her in with him. He kicked the door closed and pushed her against it. He placed both his hands beside her trapping her in between himself and the door.

"You are absolutely gorgeous you know" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered a little and blushed. Sarah couldn't find her voice to answer him.

"You are driving me insane. If I don't kiss you now I might die." He moaned.

"We don't want that to happen now do we?" She said with more confidence than she felt as she snaked her arms around his neck.

He leaned in, so close, swallowed and then licked his lips waiting, she realized with a little surprise that he was waiting for her. Giving her a chance to back out. She admired that but she didn't want to back out. She closed the distance between their lips.

He kissed her softly at first and then his lips became more demanding and coaxed hers to let him in. She opened her mouth and his tongue sneaked in.

As his mouth explored hers she knotted her fingers through his hair. His hand slip up her waist and touched her breast. He pulled her even closer with the other hand. She arched her neck and he let go of her lips to trail kisses down her neck. His thumb rubbing in circles around her nipple. He opened a button of her blouse with his teeth and pushed the fabric away to reveal soft creamy skin. He trailed more kisses and she let out a soft moan. It seemed to arouse him even more. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat her down on the bed gently and started undoing the buttons on her blouse. After he was done she took it off completely and lay down, pulling him with her. He had taken off his jacket and tossed it across the room. He kissed her deeply again. He gently parted her legs with his knees and eased himself on top of her. His hands slid onto her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra. He looked down at her,

"You are perfect."

She was far from perfect she knew. She was covered in scars, old and new. Fighting monsters for a living did leave its marks physically too. But maybe he couldn't see them in the darkness.

"Just touch me Dean. Make me forget everything. Make me forget who I am." She begged.

Dean looked into her eyes and was stunned to see them so vulnerable. Was he doing the right thing? He thought desperately. Sarah felt him hesitate, she didn't want this to stop. She needed this. She stretched out her hand in between them and unbuckled his pants at the same time slightly licked his Adam's apple.

A shudder passed through him and he bent down to pull a nipple into his mouth. All doubts wiped from his mind.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sam, Dean or Supernatural. (I wish I did though). Sarah and Peyton are all mine.**

 **A/n: This chapter is a little short but the next chapter will be very exciting I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reminiscence

Sarah woke at dawn. She yawned sleepily, started to stretch and became aware of a very warm, very male body snuggled close behind her. She stilled remembering last night and couldn't help but feel satisfied. It had been a great night. Dean had made her forget the world. He had made her moan, made her scream and made her come more times than she could ever remember. It had been perfect.

When she'd decided to go with him last night, she had expected to have quick rough sex and leave. But it was neither quick nor rough. Dean took his time exploring and made sure it was just as good for her as it was for him. She tried to leave after they were done but Dean had made her stay. He had reached for her again in the middle of the night. His need pulling him out of sleep. The second time had been so gentle and sweet it had brought tears to her eyes as he entered her. It wasn't just mindless sex, Dean had made love to her. Her heart squeezed. It had been a long time since she had had such a considerate and passionate lover. She sighed and Dean pulled her closer to him still fast asleep, his light snores steady.

She turned around as lightly as she could and looked at him. He looked peaceful in his sleep. She saw tiny lines at the corner of his eyes which she knew crinkled when he smiled. He was sexy as hell and her body was starting to heat up again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she just wanted to stay here and make love with him forever. Wait! Her eyes jerked wide open. Where had that come from? It was just supposed to be one night of mutual mindless sex. That's it. Where had the 'forever' or 'making love' come from? She had to get out of there and as far as was possible from Dean. He was a trap, a complication, that she didn't want to deal with.  
She slid off the bed silently and dressed quickly trying not to make any sound. Once she was ready, she looked down at him again. She might never see him again, she thought painfully. She walked over to the table and pulled out some hotel stationery. She wrote a note and left it on the pillow next to his. She looked around to make sure she hadn't left anything behind and noticed another queen bed in the room. She had been so preoccupied last night that she hadn't seen it. Was he here with someone else?  
Dean started to stir and Sarah panicked, she quickly picked up her stilettos and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Dean was dreaming. He dreamed of a beautiful girl with long dark hair and eyes the color of whiskey. She kept calling him, he tried to hold on to her but she slipped out of his grasp and disappeared into thin air.  
He woke with a start. He looked around disoriented, the dream still lingering in his mind.

"Sarah?" he called out. But he already knew there wouldn't be an answer.

He rolled over and felt something crumple under his back. He twisted and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a note, handwritten in an elegant script,

 _'Every moment, no matter how good, has to come to an end.  
I had the best time last night. Thank you.  
XO,  
Sarah.'_

Dean turned it around a couple of times. That's it? Thank you? His temper flared. When he saw her again he was going to - he realized that he probably would never see her again. She hadn't left her number and he hadn't asked last night. His anger ebbed replaced by an odd emptiness.  
There was a slight knock on the door. Dean got off the bed, pulled on his pants and opened the door. It was Sam.

"Hey, Good morning." Dean said groggily.  
"Good morning? Dude I had to sleep in the car!" Sam was fuming. "If you ever do that again..."  
Dean left the door open and walked back into the room.  
"Maybe I will return the favor someday." Dean replied cockily.

Sam was too angry for words. He went to the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean walked back to the bed and sat down. Last night's events came back to him. He had felt some weird connection to her. It hadn't been just sex. He'd thought she had felt it too.. He didn't know where she was staying or even what her last name was. He hadn't asked her anything. He had just invited her back to his motel room. Great way to make someone feel special, he thought sarcastically.  
Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"So what.. did you kick her out at the crack of dawn?" Sam asked as he started getting dressed.  
"No. I woke up to this. She had already left." Dean said and handed the note to Sam.  
Sam read the note.  
"Wow. Your kind of girl Dean." Sam said tongue in cheek. "So.. how does it feel to be used?" Sam laughed.  
"Shut up bitch." Dean retorted taking the note from Sam and slipping it into his pocket, trying to be casual about it. But Sam knew Dean better than anyone. He would have just thrown the note in the dustbin if it hadn't meant anything to him.

"It was that good 'eh?" Sam asked looking over at Dean. He was looking through stuff on the table and had his back to Sam.  
"Best I have ever had, actually" Dean replied softly, he regretted not having taken her number or at least asking what her last name was. He was so consumed with lust that it never occurred to him.

Sam frowned. Dean always had this tough guy image but Sam knew, that was all it was, an image. Whoever the girl was, she had done a number on him.

"Are you going to try to find her?" Sam asked.  
"I wouldn't know where to start." Dean said ashamed of himself.  
"Didn't you guys talk at all?" Sam was surprised. He didn't know how Dean did it. Just get the girls to sleep with him without much effort.  
"We did a little." Dean admitted. "But its not enough for me to find her."  
"What's her name?"  
"Sarah" Dean answered. Saying her name brought back memories of last night. He was hard again. He needed a cold shower. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam stared behind him. He had sounded odd. It was so unlike Dean. He was always the one to remind him how it was impossible for them to be involved with anyone. He was too hard on himself, he had never known or understood the kind of love Sam had shared with Jessica. Though Sam wished Dean would find someone he could love, he was also worried that it might not be good for him. He took this life way too seriously, if he was not able to find a balance it would hurt him to choose between his love and his destiny. That's what had kept him away from relationships all his life. He didn't even have any friends.

Sam didn't mind being alone. He even preferred it most of the time. But Dean, he would never admit it, but he always needed someone. Dean never liked being on his own.

He wondered about the girl that had brought the tough Dean Winchester to his knees in just one night.

* * *

Peyton woke when she heard a soft click of the room door. She opened her eyes slightly to see Sarah tip toeing into the room. She silently moved to the bathroom and was just about to go in.

"Walk of shame?" Peyton asked.

Sarah jumped and placed a hand on her heaving chest.  
"You scared me! I don't know what you are talking about" she said putting her shoes down.  
She walked to the closet pulled out fresh clothes and went to have a shower without meeting Peyton's eyes.

Sarah turned on the shower and let the cold water wash away last night. If she could only do the same to her mind that kept replaying it every time she let her guard down. Dean surely knew his way around a woman's body. She shouldn't be surprised, he was sexy, looked good and was probably quite rich. He must attract women like flies. She needed to stop thinking about him. It would only make things harder.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. Peyton was putting on the coffee machine,  
"So how was it?" She asked.  
"Let's just get back to work."

Peyton frowned. Something was wrong.

"That bad? You usually start gloating the moment you come back. It's really annoying actually"  
"I'm sorry. There's just nothing to tell. I met a guy... Dean, I think his name was." Sarah said nonchalantly. "We went back to his motel, had sex and that's it." She added avoiding Peyton's eyes.  
"You spent the night. You never spend the night with the guys you pick up." Peyton pressed on.  
"Maybe I just fell asleep." Sarah answered defensively.  
"Huh!"  
"Let's just get to work, okay?" Sarah said angrily. "We have a case to solve."  
Peyton shrugged and let it go. Sarah would never open up if she didn't want to.

Sarah walked over to the table which held at least a dozen books. She leafed through the one Peyton had left open.

"Did you find anything?" She asked her friend.  
Peyton handed over a cup to Sarah and opened her laptop.  
"All the bodies were found in that one alley only, so I thought maybe the spirit is somehow connected to one of the buildings there."  
She pulled up a map on the screen.  
"Look." She pointed out to a cluster of warehouses at the end of the alley. "These are abandoned buildings. I think one of them must be where the spirit is haunting."  
"Should we go take a look?" Sarah asked squinting at the map on the screen.  
"Yeah, but a little later, once we know what or who it is that we are dealing with."

Peyton sat down on the chair and started searching for any violent deaths around the area.

Sarah walked over to the window and looked out. It was a pleasant morning. Dean must have woken up by now and found her note. Part of her wished she had left her number.  
If all was right in the world, they would've had a proper date, she would have waited for him to call, they would have gone out again, maybe they would have had a relationship. But all was not right in the world and a guy like Dean, he would be as normal as they come. He shouldn't be involved in the mess that was her life.  
She perched against window and looked at Peyton who was busy looking for answers on her computer. She was the only person close to any kind of family she'd had left. Sarah's parents had died in a car crash a year after she had run away from home in search of James. James, the sweet, caring, young boy who had been the love of her life, who had meant the world to her, who had been her first, who had loved her like no other, who had died in her arms. Her heart twinged. What would he say, if he saw her now? she thought painfully.

"Come take a look at this." Peyton called.  
Sarah shook her head pushing the memories away and walked over to her.  
She leaned over the table and looked into the laptop.  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?"  
"Exactly. There's nothing remotely connected to this case. There's only been one missing person's report filed in which the person was last seen in this area. That was forty years ago. Rest are all petty crimes and mugging reports." She slammed the laptop shut agitated.  
"I think we should just go take a look."  
"Yeah let's go."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. (if I did none of them would be single). Sarah and Peyton are all mine.**

 **A/n: I am not very happy with this chapter. It took a lot of rewriting and I'm still not quite satisfied with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Testing waters**

Sarah began to prepare for the hunt. They were only going to scope the place but hunting the supernatural was unpredictable.  
She picked up an empty duffle bag and started packing essentials. EMF reader, lock picks, small flashlights, a shotgun with salt pellets, a few extra bags of salt and a couple of short iron rods. She was sure they were dealing with a spirit but she liked to be prepared either way. So, she added a flask of holy water and two silver daggers. She also slipped a first aid kit into one of the side pockets.  
Peyton was still on her computer.  
"Get this, warehouse number three-o-two was recently purchased by a firm in L.A. They had sent over a team to clear the place out. The valuer Sandra Hammond was the first victim. They put the work on hold after a few of the workers refused to go in saying the place was haunted."  
"What do you want to bet they disturbed something there and set free a dormant spirit?" Sarah asked.  
"We should go at sundown. The police might have sealed the alley. We don't want to be seen." Peyton said looking at the duffel bag.

Sarah changed into her hunting gear, white tank top with military cargo pants. She brushed her hair and tied it into a thick long braid at the back. Then, put on her holsters with one 9mm handgun on each side, loaded with iron rounds. She picked up four more magazines with iron bullets and put them in her cargo pockets. She then tucked another glock 17 with silver bullets in the back of her pants. She pulled up her pant leg and strapped a small pistol just above her ankle. Lastly, she put on a black leather biker jacket to hide her guns.  
She checked everything once again, making sure she'd gotten everything they needed.

Peyton was prepared too. She wore a black fitting t-shirt with skinny blue jeans. She wore thigh holsters with iron round guns in them. She also strapped a small pistol to her ankle and pulled on her high boots. She put on a light beige overcoat which came up to her knees so that her thigh holsters weren't visible.  
They were ready. No matter how many times they had done this before there was no getting used to it.

Peyton handed her a Bluetooth headset which she put on. They liked being in contact even when they got separated to look around.

"Come on." Sarah said picking up the duffel bag. Peyton grabbed the keys and they left.

* * *

It took them about 10 minutes to reach the alley where the bodies were found. Peyton stopped the car in a spot close to the alley.  
"Nothing looks out of the ordinary." Sarah commented.  
"Be careful, Sarah. You tend to get carried away. We don't know enough about this spirit or how to stop it."  
"We haven't even seen the thing yet. Relax." Sarah said looking out towards the alley. She looked back at Peyton who was staring at her with worried eyes.  
"Hey chill. I'll be good, ok?"  
"Let's do this" Peyton said getting out of the car.

They had looked around the alley for 15 minutes, looking for clues.

"Here's where they found the first body." Sarah pointed out.  
Peyton pulled out a small black light from her pocket.  
"Weird blood spatter. It doesn't look like she was killed here." She looked over to the warehouse and frowned, then shook her head.  
Sarah walked over to the spot where another body was found near a dumpster.  
"Same on this one. You know what, it looks like the bodies were thrown here. Like it wanted them to be found easily." Sarah said.  
"Let's go look inside."

They headed towards the warehouses. Peyton checked the GPS on her phone to see whether they were headed in the right direction.  
"We should switch on our headsets now. Give me your phone."  
Sarah handed over her phone and walked over to the entrance.  
"The door is open. That doesn't seem right. The police must have sealed the place, right? Especially if someone saw a man pull a woman in through here?"  
"Saying a place is haunted is like putting on a neon entry sign for teenagers."  
"You done? let's get this over with... this place is giving me the creeps." Sarah said slipping her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

They entered the warehouse. Peyton pulled out the shotgun and slung the duffle bag cross body. Sarah grabbed a 9mm handgun from her holster. It was dark inside. They switched on their flashlights. They were in a long wide corridor with rooms on both sides. Most of the doors were open. Sarah flashed her light all the way back. There were stairs at the end.  
They moved in slowly and silently. Peyton pulled open the first door and peered in, it was empty except for a few boxes in the corner.  
They moved on. Sarah looked inside another room which was already open. It looked like all the furniture was stored there. They heard a rustling sound coming from one of the rooms ahead. They stilled, there was a grunt and then a man flew out of a room and hit the wall on the opposite side. Sarah and Peyton ran towards him. When they were close, Sarah looked around for the spirit. Peyton knelt close to the guy who looked like he had been knocked out. He was tall, really tall. And very good looking with long brown hair. It reached his shoulders.  
"Hey! Wake up! You have to get out of here." Peyton called to him.  
His eyes flickered and he squinted.  
"Are you ok?" Sarah asked him.  
"Lara Croft?" He asked looking up at her.  
"I think he's hit his head." Peyton said checking the back of his head.  
"Ow" he moaned. She had found the spot with her hand. It was bleeding.  
"Shit."  
"There's a first aid kit in the side pocket of the bag." Sarah told her still standing with her back to them looking for any sign of danger.  
"What's your name?" Peyton asked trying to distract him while she patched him up.  
"Sam."  
"Hi Sam, I'm Peyton." Sarah could hear the smile in her voice. She talked like one would to a little hurt child trying to soothe the pain. "Are you alone here Sam?"  
"No, Lara Croft is here too, look." He said pointing at Sarah.  
Sarah made an annoyed sound and Peyton laughed.  
"Can you stand up Sam?" She asked rising.  
He stood up quickly and fell down again.  
"Let's just get him out of here." Sarah said impatiently. She slipped her arm under his and helped him up. A gun slipped out from behind him and fell on the floor.  
"He has a gun. Why do you have a gun? Who are you?" Sarah asked.  
He just grunted sagging on her. Peyton grabbed the gun and held his other side.  
"Let's get him out first. We can interrogate him later." Peyton said.  
They started walking towards the exit. As they were about to reach the door Sam spoke,  
"My brother. Where's my brother?"  
"Your brother? Did he come here with you?"  
He nodded. Sarah groaned.  
"Where is he can you call him? Do you have your phone?" Peyton asked him.  
"He went to check upstairs..."

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._

Three shots rang out. They stilled listening.

 _CRASH._

Sam took off running unsteadily towards the stairs. Sarah was faster. She climbed the stairs two at a time.  
Upstairs was a large hall, lined with broken windows on one side. Light was pouring in through the windows from the street lamps outside. Sarah felt the temperature drop suddenly. Her breath clouded in front of her.  
She saw the spirit approaching a still form on the ground on the far side of the hall.  
"Get away from him." Sam yelled from behind her just as she fired iron bullets at it. It disappeared.  
They ran towards the man on the floor. He was trying to get up, he had crashed into what looked like a old book case.  
"Are you all right?" Peyton yelled.  
He stood up dusting himself off, as he did so he was suddenly drenched in the light from the windows.  
Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Dean." She said as she recognized him.  
Dean whipped around at the sound of her voice. He could make out silhouettes of three people moving towards him. The first one moved into the light, she was a petite beauty with flaming red hair. The second one was his brother. The third one had stopped in the shadows. It was the one who had called out his name. He didn't need to see her, he could feel it in his bones and he would recognize that sultry voice anywhere. He must be hallucinating or maybe he had hit his head too hard. It couldn't be her, not here of all places! Not his sexy secretary.

 _"SARAH?"_ He asked.  
Sarah stepped into the light. He blanched.  
"What are you doing here? This is not a goddamn tourist spot Sarah. You can get seriously hurt. You need to get out. Now!"  
"Do I look like a fucking tourist?" Sarah asked angrily.  
He looked at her again and took in her appearance, his eyes widened when he saw the guns.  
"What the hell kinda secretary are you anyway?" He asked still staring at the gun in her hand.  
"Sarah? Your Sarah? From last night?" Sam asked Dean.  
Both of them stared at him looking as if they had forgotten anyone was there.  
"You shouldn't be here. Both of you." He looked at Peyton and back at her. "I don't know what you think you are playing at, but it's dangerous here." He added.  
"Dean listen..." Sam started.  
"What the hell were you thinking Sammy, bringing them up here with you?"

There was an odd rustling sound and the temperature dropped.  
"It's back. Get behind me." he said pulling Sarah close.  
"How exactly do you plan on saving me? Thanks but I don't need you" she said raising her gun.  
"Guns don't work on ghosts!" He said angrily.  
"Funny how it worked before."

There was a rustling sound again and Sarah saw the spirit appear behind Peyton who stood facing her.  
"Get down." She yelled as she shot it.  
The spirit disappeared again.  
"Iron rounds. Works like a charm" Sarah said smugly.

Dean just stared at them unable to comprehend what was going on in front of him.  
She turned around and faced him. "I thought you had come here by mistake but you know its a ghost. So what, you heard there's a haunted building in town and decided to get a cheap thrill? Are you really that stupid." She was fuming. "Sam and Dean fancy themselves to be the Ghostbusters huh?"  
"Wait. Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean, _Winchester_?" Peyton asked.  
All three of them looked at her. Sam nodded.  
"How did you -"  
"You know them - ?"  
Dean and Sarah both asked at the same time.  
"John Winchester's boys." Peyton said.  
Sam and Dean looked stunned.  
"You knew our dad?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. He was a good man. Taught us a lot."  
"Taught you? Taught you what?"  
"Hunting. Obviously." Peyton said.  
Dean looked like someone had hit him on the head.  
"You guys can't be hunters?" Sam asked.  
Sarah found his tone insulting. "Why not?"  
"Coz you look like Victoria's Secret models." Dean murmured. "Indiana Jones version. It's hot."  
"It's kinda hot." Sam agreed looking at Peyton's thigh holsters. "Though I really thought this one was Lara Croft. Damn it." He said smiling at Sarah.  
"Jerks. Well, lucky for you, these models just saved your sorry asses." Sarah said and walked out of the hall towards the stairs.  
"Look out." Peyton yelled as she fired the shotgun at the spirit behind Dean. It disappeared again.  
"Come on. Let's get out of here before he tries to kill us again." Dean said as he started running towards Sarah.

* * *

They came out of the alley. Sarah and Peyton pulled on their jackets again as they started walking to their car.  
"Wow. Sweet ride." Sam said looking at the car.  
"You have a Mercedes?" Dean asked looking at Sarah.  
"Its Peyton's. Yes"  
"That yours?" She asked him looking over at the impala.  
"Yeah that's my baby."  
"Great car. It's '67 right? They just dont make them like that anymore."  
"Thanks." He looked at her again. She looked mouthwatering in all her gear. Of all things in the world, she was a hunter. He shook his head, he still couldn't believe it. What game was fate playing with him? He had thought he would never see her again and yet here she was.  
"So law firm huh? Trying to be a lawyer? How's that working for you." He teased her.  
"Oh shut up." She walked over to her car and got in.  
He leaned over her window and knocked, she ignored him. He just stood there staring at her. What the hell was Peyton doing? She thought wretchedly. He was still waiting. She sighed and rolled down the power window. "What?"  
"Is Sarah your real name?"  
"Yes. My name is Sarah Brighton."  
"Good. It suits you."  
"Thanks" she said grudgingly.  
"So, where are you staying?"  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
"I am not going to let you run away from me again without knowing how to find you." He answered. His eyes poured into hers reminding her of the night before.  
"Peyton let's go." She yelled and pulled the window closed again.  
He knocked again but she kept looking in the opposite direction and ignored him.  
Peyton walked over to the car. Held her hand out to Dean.  
"It was great meeting you Dean." She said as they shook hands. She let go. Dean looked down, she had slipped him a match box.  
She winked at him. He smiled.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sarah asked as Peyton got onto the driver's seat.  
"I was making sure Sam was ok. He hit his head pretty bad, you know."  
Sarah looked back out, she saw Sam rubbing his temples and felt guilty for not checking on him herself.  
"Please, let's just go."  
"Okay okay" Peyton said and started the car.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean (If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for sure.) Sarah and Peyton are all mine.**

 **A/n : This chapter was particularly difficult to write. I hope I have done justice to the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ambivalence**

Sarah burst into the room the moment Peyton unlocked it. She was furious. It was supposed to be one night. Just one night of pleasure and then she could go back to living her life in peace.

She had known the moment he had touched her. She had known it was different and so she had run. As fast as she could. Yet fate had found a way to thrust him back into her life.

She had been stunned to see him there and after the initial shock, she had been scared. So scared, she had almost let her guard down again. He was a hunter too. How had she not seen it? God! She was such a fool.

"Hey you ok?" Peyton asked.

"Peachy" Sarah answered sarcastically.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about Peyton? I honestly thought I would never see him again. I left him a note. Who does that? Stupid people, that's who!" Sarah gushed.

"A note? You left him a note? What did you say?" Peyton asked amused.

"Oh some stupid line that came to me, about good moments coming to an end. And I wrote that I'd had a great time. It was awful." Sarah said burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sure it was sweet." Peyton said placating her.

Sarah sighed. She didn't want this. She was not ready. She didn't think she'd ever be. She didn't want to care again, she didn't think she'd survive it the second time around.

"What is it Sarah?"

"I don't know Peyton. I just can't do it. This life we lead, the things we do, it doesn't leave much room for a relationship."

"Be honest with me Sarah, what is it that's stopping you? Is it that Dean is a hunter and not a normal guy? Or is it that you are still not over my brother?" She saw Sarah stiffen and retreat into herself emotionally before she even finished speaking.

"I don't want to talk about James." Sarah said looking away from her.

"Why not? We have been together for so long. The two most important people in his life and we never speak of him. How much longer are you going to go on pretending like nothing happened?"

Sarah just ignored her. She walked to the table and poured herself a drink.

"He's dead Sarah. He's gone. Its been ten years. You have to let it go now."

"Seven" Sarah interrupted.

"What?"

"Its been seven years since he died."

"No. Its been ten years, coz we never found him Sarah. We only found his body. The James we loved was gone even before he actually disappeared. It's time to move on honey, you can't hold on to him forever."

Sarah was close to tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just want you to move on Sarah. I want you to give Dean a chance, get to know him. Be happy again" Peyton begged her to understand.

"That's never going to happen." She had closed up again.

"You guys would be great together." She tried again.

"Together? There's no together for us, there will never be."

"Why not?"

"People tend to die around us Peyton! Or haven't you noticed? James? Dead. My parents? Dead. Your parents? Dead. Everyone's just dead. I think that's enough loss to last us a lifetime. Don't you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sarah walked over to the table grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam was feeling a little dizzy again. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the backrest of his seat. They were driving back to the motel. He was still confused about what had happened at the warehouse. Dean was gripping the stirring wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"Spit it out man." Sam urged him.

"What?"

"You have obviously had a shock. Hell, I am in shock."

"She's a freakin' hunter, Sam."

"Yeah and a pretty good one I bet."

Dean threw him a dirty look. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Sam shrugged.

Dean parked the car in motel's car park and they walked to the room in silence. Sam went in and checked the bandage on the back of his head. It was secure and dry. Peyton had done a good job, given the circumstances. Dean poured himself a drink and downed the whole glass in one gulp. He poured another and started pacing, turning a small box around in his hand.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sam asked

"I dont know, man. She obviously doesn't want to see me again. She made that abundantly clear." Dean said as he looked down at the box again. He looked at it as if it was the key to the future. In a way it was. If he used it, he would be with her. If he didn't, he wouldn't.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking at the box too.

"It's a matchbox. It's from the motel they are staying in. Peyton slipped it to me when Sarah refused to tell me where they were staying." Dean said still turning the box around in his hand.

"When are we going then?" Sam asked smiling.

"First thing tomorrow." Dean said. He wasn't done with Sarah yet, he decided. He wanted more. Much more.

* * *

Sarah had walked around for over an hour. Peyton must have fallen asleep by now, she thought. She opened the door of their room, the lights were still on. Peyton was sitting in the chair with her laptop. She closed the lid as soon as she saw Sarah come in.

"You didn't have to stay up." Sarah said without meeting her eyes.

"I was worried about you. I am sorry. Not for what I said, but for the way I said it. It was insensitive, I'm sorry. You mean everything to me, Sarah. You are the only family I have left and I can't stand you being mad at me. I love you. You know that, right?" Peyton said in a hurry to get it all out before Sarah could react.

"I love you too. And you are the only person I have left in this world but sometimes I just don't like you very much."

Peyton smiled She knew she was forgiven.

"Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

Peyton woke at dawn. She had heard Sarah tossing and turning all night. She turned around and looked at her. She still didn't look peaceful. She had finally fallen into a tired sleep sometime early in the morning.

Peyton was wide awake so she decided to go for a run. She dressed silently and left.

She had run a about 5 miles circling back to the motel. As she entered, she saw a Chevy Impala in the car park. She smiled. She was glad Dean hadn't given up.

She saw Sam standing in far corner looking around. She skipped to him. He turned around just as she reached him.

"Hey." Sam said. "Good run?"

"Yeah. It's a great day. Where's Dean?"

"He's checking in."

"And what were you doing _here_?"

"Oh." Sam colored. "I was looking for you actually."

Peyton just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to explain.

"Well, we tried to ask the manager whether there were two beautiful girls staying here. 'Cause we didn't know what name you guys had checked in with. Dean even tried to bribe him but we just couldn't get it out of him. So he distracted him and I came here to look." Sam explained, embarrassed.

Peyton laughed. "An honest motel manager. That's such a rare thing."

"There's no such thing. How did you do it?"

"That's all Sarah. You'll have to ask her. She just waves her fingers and guys fall over themselves to do her bidding."

"Thank God we are made of stronger stuff."

"Are you? We shall see."

"Sam?" Dean called from a distance.

"I am here." Sam called back.

"Did you find...?"

Dean came around to them and faltered when he saw her. He let out a low whistle.

"Wow. This motel's view is so much better Sammy. I'm glad we moved here." Dean chuckled.

Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Save your rubbish for Sarah. It won't work on me." Peyton retorted.

"No harm in trying." Dean replied cockily

Peyton stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled. She tucked her arm into his and pulled him along.

"I have to do this, I am sorry. But, 'if you ever hurt her. I will kick your ass.' There done. You've been warned." Peyton said to him.

Dean laughed. Peyton was small. And cute.

"I'll pretend to be scared ok?"

"Oh you should be, sweetheart."

He just laughed again.

When they reached their room, Peyton sent up a silent prayer and knocked on the door.

* * *

Sarah woke to a soft knock on the door. She groaned. It felt like she had fallen asleep just minutes before. She slid out of the bed and walked to the door dragging her feet.

"This better be good." She said yawning as she opened it.

"Look at what I just found, hanging around the reception, looking like a lost puppy." Peyton said with all the excitement of a twelve year old.

It grated on her nerves when she saw what exactly Peyton had found. Peyton pushed her inside to lead them in.

"Not just one, but two puppies, I see. Well if you want to keep them, you better find a different room." Sarah said as she walked back in rubbing her temples, ignoring them completely. She could feel a massive migraine coming on.

"I brought coffee!" Peyton said raising the cup in her hand and waved it under Sarah's nose.

She sniffed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hmmm.. I'll think about forgiving you then."

Dean was staring at her. She hadn't once looked at him directly. Which was okay with him, it meant he was free to look as much as he wanted without being caught. She looked so soft and warm. There was a healthy, early morning, sleepy glow to her face. Her hair was tangled and looked sexy as hell. She was wearing a pair of hot pink shorts with a soft white crop top. Her waist was visible just beneath the hem of her top. Her legs... He swallowed. Man, he wanted her so bad.

"You are drooling." Sarah said, finally looking at him.

"Huh?" Dean asked tearing his eyes away from those perfect legs. All three of them were looking at him. He looked down at his hands trying to get a grip on himself.

Sarah sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. Dean couldn't stop the images that clouded his brain. Shit, he was acting like a hormone crazed teenager. He needed to control himself.

"Why are you here, Dean?" Sarah asked him.

Her sultry voice was still a little husky from sleep, it sent shivers down his spine.

"You know why." He replied hoarsely.

"No I don't actually. Enlighten me."

Dean walked over and sat down in front of her on the bed.

"I came because I couldn't stay away." He admitted looking into her eyes. They were even more beautiful than he remembered. He looked at her face, as if trying to memorize it. Was there anything about her that wasn't perfect? As he stared at her, she stared back.

Sam cleared his throat and sat down on the chair.

"We are all working on the same case. It makes more sense if we all work on it together."

"Yeah I agree." Peyton said nodding.

"Peyton." Sarah warned.

"Think about it Sarah, we would be able to solve the case faster. And these two are quite good, from what I've heard. We could use their help 'cause I am out of options and we have no new leads."

"Fine. But I'm not bunking with them. If they want to help they should get their own room." She said as she walked away to take a shower.

Sarah turned on the shower and felt the warm water gliding down her body. It felt good. She started to relax. Her muscles were still aching from tossing around all night.

So, they would be working on this case together. Maybe Peyton was right, they would solve it faster together and then she could move away to the next one and put all of this mess behind her.

She got out of the shower and dressed in Jeans and a sweatshirt and got out of the bathroom. The guys were still there. They had settled in and were discussing the case with Peyton. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I am hungry. I skipped dinner last night." Sarah said.

"Looks like all of us did. I know a diner just a few blocks away from here. Its good. We could go there for breakfast." Sam said.

"Ok let's go." Peyton said getting off the bed."I'll drive." She added grabbing her keys.

"Shotgun." Sarah called.

* * *

They reached the diner a little while later.

Peyton slipped into a booth close to the door. Sarah quickly slipped in beside her. Sam and Dean sat facing them. Sarah picked up the menu and hid behind it. The server asked for their orders, Peyton ordered fluffy pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she has a sweet tooth." Sarah told Sam. "Cheese omelette for me with a chicken sausage on the side. Can I also get some crispy bacon? Thanks." She said putting down the menu.

"A girl after my own heart." Dean said with one hand on his chest.

"What?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"He loves bacon too." Sam said shaking his head. "I'll have the same as her except for the bacon."

"Cheeseburger and fries for me." Dean told the server.

"What?" He asked when all of them looked at him. "I'm hungry." He added defensively.

"Let's get back to this case then. I thought the spirit was targeting women? Why would it attack you guys?" Sarah asked looking at Sam and ignored Dean.

"Like I said before.. I think the killings were opportunistic. They were just there. But I can't find any pattern or any history of violence in that place." Peyton said.

"Why are you saying that there's no pattern? Of course there's a pattern. Haven't you seen the bodies?" Dean asked them.

"No we haven't." Peyton said looking at Sarah pointedly.

"Oh, come on. I didn't know he was a cop." Sarah defended.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The day we reached here it was pretty late for any kind of investigation so we went to a local bar, close to the alley to get information from the locals. This guy starts hitting on Sarah. She tried to let him down easy but he wouldn't take no for an answer so she shot him down as only Sarah can... It was brutal." Peyton explained. Dean laughed.

"Only we didn't know that the guy was a cop and not just any cop but the one assigned to our case." Sarah added.

"There was just no way we could look at anything from the police' investigations after that."

"If I had known that he was a cop I could have used it to our advantage." Sarah said regretfully.

Their food arrived then and Sarah immediately put a piece of the crispy bacon in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed. Dean was lost, again. Everything about her was so sensual.

"This is awesome." She said eyes still closed.

Peyton waved in front of Dean who was staring at Sarah with his mouth slightly open.

He tore his eyes away from her and looked at Peyton. She looked amused, he cleared his throat and looked down at his cheeseburger. His hunger had just moved downwards. He took a deep breath and took a bite.

"Well we didn't have any trouble. There was a lady detective on the team who kept making goo-goo eyes at Sam and we did manage to take advantage of it. We have copies of all the files including the M.E.'s report." Dean told them.

Sarah just made a face at him and continued to eat. Dean reached for her bacon and she swatted his hand away.

"Get your own." She scolded.

"Didn't anyone teach you to share?"

"No."

"Well you could start now. I'll teach you." He winked at her and nicked a piece.

"I want to see those files. What pattern was he talking about?" Peyton asked Sam ignoring the two of them.

"I'll show you once we get back." Sam answered digging into his omelette.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Sam and Dean don't belong to me either. (Still, I love them with all my heart) Sarah and Peyton are all mine.**

 **A/n : This is a filler chapter where Dean gets to know Sarah a little better. Chapter 6 is alomst done too and will be up tomorrow. I was nostalgic writing this story so I went back and watched season 1 and I realized that there was a character named Sarah Blake who had dated Sam. I don't know how I forgot about that. I probably should have chosen a different name for my protagonist. But what the hell. It's just all fiction anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Icebreaker**

After breakfast, they had gone back to the room Sarah and Peyton were staying in and had begun the research in earnest.

"Here take a look at these M.E.'s reports." Sam handed them over to Peyton.

Peyton read the conclusions and compared it with the pictures of the bodies that Dean had taken.

"Several broken bones? Stab wounds? Internal bleeding? Some of the bruises and cuts look several days old. It looks like all the victims were tortured for days. But, that can't be right."

"I know, none of them dissapeared for more than a few hours."

"The victims were tortured?" Sarah asked reaching for the files. "But why?"

"I think the guy who's spirit is haunting place was tortured and killed that way and now his spirit is doing the same thing to others." Dean answered.

"But I checked so many times I didn't find any serious crimes in that area." Peyton told them.

"Well those warehouses have been abandoned for years. The spirit could have been lying dormant for quite a while. We need to check old records - newspapers, police reports that sort of a thing. It might not be digital." Sam said.

"Newspapers we can find in the library. But old police records? That's going to be difficult."

"Me and Sarah can go check in the library. You two can search the police records." Dean said quickly.

* * *

Sarah was pissed. He had manipulated the situation to be alone with her. She didn't know how to handle this situation. It was easier to ignore him with other people around. She didn't know how to be alone with him and keep her hands off him. She looked at his hands, they looked strong and muscular, like the rest of him. She remembered how they had felt the other night, touching her, holding her, pulling her close. She gulped. This was not the direction she wanted her thoughts to take.

Dean had tried to make small talk but she couldn't trust herself to speak, so she remained silent and looked out of the window. After a while he gave up because of the lack of response from her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was far too sexy, she thought. Much more than she was used to handling. She knew she looked good and she knew how to use it to her advantage. But she was out of her depth with Dean. This attraction sexual or otherwise was new to her.

"We are here." He said stopping the car.

"How are you planning on getting us in?" She asked him, getting out of the car.

"Leave it to me. Come in after a few minutes." Dean answered smugly.

"Fine. Whatever." Sarah said pulling out her phone. She called Peyton.

"Hey. How's it going?" She asked as she watched Dean go into the library.

"Oh-oh. Trouble already?" Peyton laughed.

"No. Dean's gone in. He asked me to come in after a few minutes, so I decided to call you. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. We are looking through the records. We decided to go back about fifty years. I think you guys should do the same."

"Ok. God, I hate libraries. Why couldn't I go with Sam to look at police records."

"I know, it sucks. Good thing you have Dean to keep you entertained." She laughed again.

"Oh shut up." Sarah said as she hung up the phone.

She went inside and looked around. The library was one big hall. There were long tables laid out in the middle with shelves going in on both sides. Dean waved at her from one of the tables all the way back of the hall. She grimaced. It looked like a secluded desk.

She walked to him.

"The kids ok honey?" He asked smiling at her.

She was about to tell him that she was not his anything, when she saw one of the staff lugging a huge box to their table.

"They are fine. Reading." She said.

The guy laid the box on the table with a huff and left.

"Peyton said to check back fifty years or so." She told him as soon as the man was out of earshot.

"Ya I thought so. Got them right here." he said blowing the dust from the top of the box. "Thanks Danny." He called.

"Let me know if you need anything else." The guy called back returning to the reception desk.

"What did you tell him?" She asked.

"That my girlfriend loves old-vintage stuff and that we want to look at old engagement announcements to get an idea for what we want to do for our own."

"That's so lame! I can't believe it worked."

"It worked _because_ its lame." Dean said with a smirk.

They pulled the lid off the box and Dean lifted out a huge pile of old newspapers.

"Be careful. These are really old. You could damage them."

"Relax. It not like I haven't done this before." He replied.

Dean divided the pile into two and pushed one to Sarah. "Let's get to work."

They had been looking through newspapers for over three hours. Sarah was bored. She stood up, stretched and walked over to Dean to see what he was reading. He was looking at old photograph of a couple. She looked closer.

"My mother had a dress just like that. It belonged to my grandmother." She smiled remembering. "I told her to save the dress for me so that I could wear it when I grew up."

She walked back to her chair. Dean pulled his chair closer to hers.

"Did she?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked, still lost in her memories.

"Did she save the dress for you?"

"I don't know." Sarah said sadly.

Dean's heart tugged. Who knew better than him how it felt to lose both parents?

"I never asked. After I ran away from home, my priorities changed I guess."

"How old were you? When you ran away?"

"Sixteen. But we took care of each other. I called my parents from time to time. After a while my mother realized that I had no intention of ever coming back. So she helped me in whatever way she could. You know, sending money, clothes, even food."

"Food?"

"Yeah. We moved around a lot. And I started to hate diner food. Whenever we were in one place for more than a week she would send me food. My mother made the best pies."

"You like pies?"

"I love them! Wish I had learned how to bake them though." She was lost in her thoughts again.

"How did your parents die?" He asked after a while.

"In a car crash."

"You never went back?"

"No. There was no reason to. I sold the house and used the money to buy our guns and stuff. Peyton did the same. We have a storage unit in Chicago, where we keep the stuff we thought we could use like silver and some other antiques our parents loved. There's also a trunk full of stuff that says 'For Sarah' on it. I never opened it."

He was amazed at how much these girls had been through at such a young age. He was glad she was opening up to him and not ignoring him like before.

"Why not?" He prodded.

"It was just too painful."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost nine years."

"That's a long time to mourne someone." He said softly.

Sarah just sighed.

"You obviously loved your parents. Why did you run away?" He asked wanting to know more about her.

"To look for James." She answered.

He could sense the change in her voice. He wondered why.

"Who's James?" He tried.

"Peyton's brother." Her tone ended the conversation. She picked up another paper and started reading again

This guy, James had certainly meant something to her. He wanted to know more but he sensed that she wouldn't want to talk about it. He saw now that the tough girl Sarah portrayed was all on the outside. Inside, she was a vulnerable little girl who had lost too much too soon.

"Hey take a look at this. A boy was found murdered. He was badly tortured for days before he died from his injuries. He was found right in the middle of the road. The police were looking for two men called J. D. Conners and Harold Meyer. I think this is it! Though this happened on the other side of the town, no where near the alley or the warehouse. Call Sam."

Dean was already dialing.

"Dude, we got something. It was around forty five years ago. The date's a little faded but it's some time in June. A boy was tortured and killed. See if you can find anything. We'll get copies of this and meet you guys back at the motel."

They made copies of the newspaper article they had found. Sarah picked up her purse and they walked to the exit in silence.

"Did you find anything?" Danny asked from the reception.

"Yeah we did. Thank you so much for your help man. I owe you one." Dean said shaking his hand.

"Congratulations on the engagement miss." He looked at her hand and frowned.

She wasn't wearing a ring she realized.

"Thank you. Come on honey we have to go to the jeweller's and pick up my ring." Sarah said linking her arm with Dean's. "We had to get it resized. It was a little too tight." Sarah told Danny. He relaxed and smiled at them.

"Wow you are good. Scarily good. You could always take up acting if hunting doesn't work out for you." Dean said impressed.

"Hunting's the thing I do best and I don't plan on quitting." She shrugged.

They got back into the car.

"How did you get into hunting?" He asked her casually.

"It's a long story." She said trying to avoid the question.

"We've got time." Dean pushed starting the car.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said bluntly. She had put up her guard again. He realized. He shouldn't have asked about James. It was obviously a sore spot and now she had retreated into her shell again.

Sarah was angry with herself. Why had she laid all that stuff on him? Opened up to him like that?

He had been wonderful and patient. He had urged her to talk, was actually interested in what she was saying. It was a rare quality. She had noticed that both Sam and Dean possessed that quality. They listened.

She sighed. Dean was cracking her guard in ways she had least expected.

Her phone started ringing.

"I have to get this." She said as she answered the phone.

"Aaron, Hi! How are you?"

Dean could hear an excited male voice coming from the phone.

"No. We are in Texas right now, on a case." She said.

She laughed at something he had said. Her laughter triggered something in Dean's heart. This was the first time he had heard it. It was husky and sensual, just like everything else about her.

He wished he could make her laugh like that. Carefree and happy.

"I would like that." She said. "Why don't you mail it to me? Peyton and I will take a look and call you back. I am hoping to be done with this case in a few days. We can come see you after?"

She laughed again.

"Yeah keep dreaming, sweetheart." She said smiling and then hung up.

"So Aaron? You seemed pretty fond of him. Is there something I should know?" Dean asked her slyly.

"There's a lot you should know." She said but didn't elaborate.

Dean decided that he had pushed her enough for one day.

* * *

They reached the motel the same time as Sam and Peyton.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sarah asked them while she opened the door.

"Yeah. We copied the report." Sam said.

Sarah took the copy from him and looked through it.

"It's almost identical to what we have found on the victims. Also, the cops caught this guy, Meyer. But he didn't fit the description of the witnesses and had a solid alibi. The other suspect J.D. Conners was never caught."

Sarah said to Dean.

"Conners. I heard that name somewhere recently I just can't put my finger on it." Peyton whined.

"I'll look into it." Sam said pulling out his laptop.

"Wait. Lunch first." Peyton said.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Sarah asked her taking a burger from her hand.

"Oh get a room you two." Dean said.

"We already have a room and you are in it. Feel free to get out anytime, by the way." Sarah said to him.

So, its back to that, Dean thought sadly.

"I got a meatball sub and beer for you." Peyton told him.

"Marry me?" Dean said to her.

Sarah paled. Sam started coughing.

Peyton blushed, "You are not my type but thanks." She said to him and patted his cheek.

She handed Dean his packet and walked over to Sam who was still coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" She asked handing him a bottle of water.

"Yeah fine." He said in between coughs.

Sarah stared at Dean. He was digging into his sub. He did everything with a purpose. There was no halfway for him. Her heart had twinged when he had asked Peyton. Was she jealous?

He looked up and their eyes met. She took a bite off her burger and chewed he mimicked her movements, still looking at each other.

Peyton cleared her throat.

"I need to take a nap. I am tired. You guys can continue the research in your room if you want." Peyton said.

"I think I'll stay here. I might take a nap too. I didn't get much sleep last night." Sarah said.

Sam took the hint.

"Sure, come on Dean we'll finish this in our room. I want to discuss some of the details of this reports with you."

They got up and picked up all their stuff. Dean opened the door gave Sarah one last look and they left.

"So? How was your day with Dean?"

"We looked at old dusty newspapers and talked about my parents. So, not as exciting as yours was with Sam apparently."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you are all perky and smiley and flushed. And am I supposed to pretend not to know that his coughing just now was in reaction to what Dean said?"

"Dean was just messing around." Peyton said trying to deflect.

"I know that." Sarah said quickly.

"Uh-huh. So you looked like you had seen a ghost and stared at Dean because you knew he was kidding?"

"Jeez, this is all so messed up. I'll be glad when its over and we can go on with our lives. Speaking of which, Aaron called today. He has a case in Arkansas. He needs our help. He thinks its a wraith. I told him to mail everything he has and that we'd take a look at it." Sarah said.

"Aaron called? Was Dean there?"

"Yeah. We were in the car, driving back here."

"Did you tell him about Aaron?"

"There was no reason. He tried asking though. But I didn't want to get him all worked up."

Peyton just looked at her. Sarah had it bad, she thought. She tried to hide it, refused to admit it but Peyton could see it. Her friend was falling in love.

Sarah rose from the bed she was sitting on and threw the foil from her burger into the trash can.

Peyton did the same and then changed into her pyjamas.

"I am going to get some sleep."

"Ya me too." Sarah said falling on the bed.

She sighed, turned around and sighed again.

"You've got it bad, sister." Peyton said chuckling.

"What?" Sarah asked sitting up.

"Oh come on Sarah. You think I haven't noticed how you look at him when you think no one is watching. You can deny it all you want dear but its as clear as the blue sky outside, you are falling for him. Hard."

"But I don't want to." Sarah said softly.

"I don't think you can choose that Sarah. The heart wants what it wants."

"I _can_ choose it and I will." She said ending the conversation.

* * *

Dean and Sam finished their lunch and Sam got back to work on his laptop. Dean picked up the report.

"So you think this is the same person?"

"I don't know. But I am going to find out."

Dean nodded and sat down on his bed.

"So you and Peyton huh? You sly dog."

"What? No! There's nothing going on between us."

"Ya not yet maybe." Dean winked

"What about you and Sarah?"

"It was going great up until the point where I asked her why she had run away from home. Then, she just shut down on me."

"Yeah, it was pretty hard on them, Peyton told me."

"Did she say anything about a guy named James?"

"Yeah she said they became hunters because of James. He was her brother. He died. Sarah was pretty cut up about it."

"Why?"

"He was her boyfriend."

That's what he had suspected but it hurt to have it confirmed. Sarah was obviously still not over him.

How was he supposed to compete with a guy who was already dead?

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As you obviously know by now, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

 **A/n : Here's chapter 6! Don't forget to follow the story so you get an update whenever I post the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Oblivion**

Sarah woke with a start. It felt like she had slept for hours. She got off the bed and looked around there was no sign of Peyton. She checked the time, it was after seven. She had slept for 5 hours straight. Why hadn't Peyton woken her. Where was she anyway?

She splashed water on her face. She still felt a little drowsy. She looked for her phone. It was still in her purse where she had put it this morning. She dialed Peyton's cell.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Peyton answered.

"Where are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm with Sam in his room. I'll be back in a mo."

"No wait. Stay there. I think I'm going to head out, get some drinks and chill."

"You don't want to help with the case."

"Not right now."

"Ok. You are going alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought Dean might like to go with you."

"I want to be alone or I'd have asked you."

"Ok. Be careful." She hung up.

Sarah got up. She had made a split second decision. She wanted to leave Sam and Peyton alone. They were very good for each other. They didn't have any hang ups like her and Dean.

She pulled out her black leather pants and a floaty peach blouse. She took a shower, got ready and went to Sam and Dean's room. She knocked. Sam opened the door and let her in.

"Oh hey. I thought you were going out." He said.

"Yeah I am. I just thought I'd check on the kids before I leave." She smirked.

Peyton made a face."Where are you going?"

"Same bar." Sarah told her. "Where's Dean?"

"He had some errands to run." Sam said looking away.

Sarah thought Sam had probably kicked him out of the room. She should leave too.

"You kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ya right. 'Cause _you're_ such a saint." Peyton said cheekily

Sarah laughed and closed the door.

"She probably thinks we are making out." Sam joked.

* * *

Dean had been out running errands all evening. He filled gas, went to the drug store, the liquor store. He also went to a grocery store and bought a big bag of salt.

He was looking forward to getting back to the motel. He would ask Sarah out to dinner and try to get her to unwind, he thought remembering how she had laughed this afternoon. He parked his car and got out heading directly to her room. He knocked waiting. There was no response. He tried the door, it was locked. Maybe she had gone to their room to see Peyton, he thought heading there himself.

* * *

"Yeah so, like I was saying, maybe we should expand our search to the whole of Texas. We might find something." Peyton said.

Sam pulled his laptop closer and started typing. "Woah!"

"What?" Peyton said pulling up a chair next to his.

"There have been around thirty-two cases with a similar M.O. as our case. All from about forty five years ago. Spread all over the country. The bodies were found out in the open, easily visible, like the killer wanted them to be seen. The suspect was never caught. And once the killings had stopped all these cases were closed. They had narrowed down the suspect list to some guy called Jason..."

Peyton sucked in a quick breath.

"That's _it_! Jason D. Conners! He was the missing person who was last seen near that alley." Peyton told Sam.

She opened her laptop and began searching

"Here take a look."

"It was filed by the police. They were tracking him for days. Then he just disappeared."

"Sam I think he probably died in that warehouse. Maybe his body is still there. That's why he's haunting the place."

"I think we just solved our case." Sam said to her smiling.

Peyton jumped up and did her happy dance.

Sam laughed and pulled her close.

His hand slid to the back of her neck as he pulled her face close to his own.

The door was pushed open and Dean stood there staring at them.

"Awkward." He said. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue.. don't mind me, I'll just go do... something somewhere." He winked at Sam and closed the door backing out again.

Then he remembered he had come for Sarah so he opened the door again.

"Dude!" Sam said.

Peyton stepped away from him and he threw Dean an angry look.

"Sorry again. Just a quick question. Where's Sarah?" He asked Peyton.

"She went out. To the bar, where you guys met."

"Thanks. Umm.. I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

Sam rolled his eyes, Peyton just smiled.

"It's ok. Go find her. She never really drinks alone, someone always joins her."

"When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago."

His eyes widened and he ran out to his car.

* * *

He reached the bar and went in to see her smiling up to a guy standing close to her. Too close, he thought.

He walked up to them,

"Hey. Remember me?" He asked her.

Sarah jumped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Stalking you sweetheart." He said staring at the other guy, clearly marking his territory.

"Who is this?" The other guy asked Sarah.

"This..." she began

"I'm Dean. Who are you?"

"I'm Aaron. Her _boyfriend_."

Dean paled visibly.

"What the hell?" He looked at Sarah waiting for her to deny it.

She just bit her lip and looked down at her drink. She knew she should say something. Aaron had flown in from Arkansas the moment she had told him she was in Texas. He was getting too possessive. She didn't like it but she was not ready to have a confrontation in front of Dean.

So she remained silent. She had seen the pain and betrayal in his eyes and wanted to tell him the truth, but this was for the better, maybe he would back off if he thought she was already seeing someone.

Dean walked out of there. Not once had anyone bothered to tell him that Sarah had a boyfriend. She had slept with him for God's sake! Did he know she had cheated on him? She didn't seem to be that kind of a person. But he didn't know her at all he realized.

He called Sam.

"I am sorry if I am ruining another moment but I had to call."

"No you are not. We came out for dinner. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Please ask Peyton why she forgot to mention that Sarah has a boyfriend?" Dean said wretchedly.

"What? Hold on." Sam said and Dean heard him mumbling something to Peyton. "She wants to speak to you." He said handing the phone to her.

"Hey Dean, what happened?"

"What happened is that you somehow seemed to have forgotten about Sarah's boyfriend."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The guy who fucking looks like Zeus." Dean answered getting angrier by the minute.

"Aaron" Peyton whispered

"Yes. That son of a bitch is here, drooling all over her."

"Dean..."

"I fucking go up to them and act all smartassy and then he says 'I am Aaron, Sarah's boyfriend.' what the hell?"

"What did Sarah say?"

"Nothing. She didn't say anything."

"Dean listen, Aaron is not her boyfriend. They see each other once a while, have sex and that's about it."

"Yeah, now that made me feel so much better." Dean said sarcastically.

"Actually it should. She hasn't been involved with anyone like she is with you Dean. And if it makes you feel any better she put an end to everything with Aaron about eight months ago."

"Why didn't she say something then?"

"She probably thought it was a good way to make you stop chasing after her." Peyton replied.

"God she's such a complex creature."

"All women are complex honey." She said laughing.

Dean hung up the phone. He relaxed, he did feel a bit better he thought. He knew she had a past of course. She was a gorgeous woman. She probably had to fight guys off with a stick.

But he still couldn't get over the fact that she hadn't denied what 'Zeus' had said. Was she so desperate to be rid of him that she was willing to let him think the worst of her?

He decided to wait for her in the parking lot.

* * *

He had been waiting for over two hours. He was starting to get worried. Had they left without him noticing? Had he made her laugh again? Was he kissing her right now? Man, he was loosing his mind over this girl. He decided he would go in if she didn't come out in another fifteen minutes.

She didn't come out. God, he was going to kill her, he thought going back to the bar. Just as he opened the door, the bartender came out half dragging half carrying Sarah on his arm.

"What...?" Dean said panicked.

He pulled Sarah into his arms and lifted her face. Her eyes were closed.

"What happened?"

"She challenged three guys to do tequila shots with her. They are lying passed out in there."

"Oh, thank God. I was scared out of my mind, for a second there I thought someone had attacked her."

"Do you know her then?"

"Yeah." Dean said pulling her with him.

"Look man, I am not sure if I should let you just take her."

Dean looked down at Sarah and patted her face.

"Sarah? Come on, open your eyes baby."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Dean! You saved me. My hero." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"See?" He asked the bartender.

"Okay. Good luck." He said and went back in.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you back home."

"I don't have a home." She said sadly.

"I am sorry. I meant the motel." Dean said as he half carried her to the car.

He put her in and strapped on the seat belt.

He drove as fast as he could and they reached the motel in less than ten minutes.

Dean lifted Sarah from the car and carried her to their room. She woke just as he lay her down on her bed.

"Stay with me?" She asked him

Her breath smelled of tequila.

"How much did you drink? Were you planning on emptying the whole bar?" He asked her brushing her hair from her face.

She smiled and leaned into his hand.

"Umm.. That feels good." she said, her speech slurred.

Dean just shook his head and started to get off the bed.

"Don't go just yet." She said holding on to his hand.

"Sarah you are drunk. What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted peace and I wanted my brain to shut up. I wanted oblivion."

Dean sighed and sat down beside her.

"You are so hot." She said looking at him.

"You think I'm hot?" He asked her surprised.

"Duh! Doesn't every girl you meet? I just dont _say_ it."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not supposed to."

"Okay." Whatever that means, he thought.

"You are awesome Dean Winchester. And if I am not careful I am going to fall in love with you." She said looking into his eyes. She moved so that he sat with his back against the headboard and she straddled him.

"I think I am already halfway there with you Sarah." He said huskily.

"I'm not good for you Dean. But I think I am going to kiss you now." She said leaning into him.

He moved closer, sliding his hands up her back, but her head drooped down on his shoulder. Her body slumped.

"Sarah?" He called.

She just snored softly.

She had fallen asleep on him while he was sporting massive hard on. He sighed.

He picked her up and lay her down on the bed. He should go back to his room. She wouldn't like it if she woke next to him in the morning. She'd probably think he had taken advantage of her. He straightened his clothes and looked back at her. She was fast asleep. She had as good as told him that she was attracted to him. He had a chance afterall, he thought. Pity, she probably wont remember a thing tomorrow.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters (So, my life has no meaning *sigh*)  
** **Sarah and Peyton are a figment of my imagination.**

 **A/n: Sorry for making you wait so long. I have no excuse. I just wasn't satisfied enough to post it sooner.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A different life.**

Sarah woke up with a massive hangover. Her throat was parched. She groaned at the light coming in from the window.  
"Good morning." Peyton piped.  
"What's good about the morning?" Sarah said hoarsely.

Peyton brought her a bottle of water.  
"Here, drink some." She said.  
Sarah flinched, "Could you not be so loud please?"  
She drank some water and got out of bed. She stood squinting for a few seconds before a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and her stomach heaved.

She had been in there for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.  
"Good morning." She heard Sam's voice.  
"Hey." Peyton said.  
"Where's the drunk one?" She heard Dean chuckle.  
"She's in there." Peyton said.  
"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked softly, standing just outside the door.  
"I'm fine. Don't come in here." She moaned.  
"I'm right outside if you need me." He told her.

She could hear Sam and Peyton mumbling something. After her stomach had thrown out all its contents, she got off the floor and rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash.  
She walked out by holding on to the doorframe for support.  
"I'm never drinking again." She said  
Sam laughed.  
"You say that every time." Peyton said  
"Well, this time I mean it." Sarah snapped.  
"Let's go have some greasy breakfast. A huge burger dripping in pork fat." Dean said looking at her.  
Her stomach heaved again, she slapped a hand to her mouth and ran back to the toilet.  
"I hate you." She yelled once she had thrown up again.  
"I know sweetheart." He chuckled again.  
"Come on Sarah, you skipped dinner yesterday. Have some breakfast then you can take some aspirin." Peyton called.  
"I just want to die here." Sarah moaned.  
"We won't go out. I'll order room service. Okay? Come out when you feel better."  
"I think I'll stay here. Dean will just send me back if I come out."  
"No he won't. Dean?"  
"I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll be good." Dean said loudly.  
"Please don't yell." Sarah said opening the door.

Peyton was already on the phone ordering room service.  
Sarah went to her bed and straightened out the covers. She sat down on it and put her head in her hands.  
"How did I get back here last night? Did Aaron bring me?"  
"No. I did." Dean said.  
She looked up at his tone, he looked angry, she thought.  
"He had to carry you in Sarah. What were you thinking? What would you have done if he hadn't stayed there?"  
"Called you?" Sarah said innocently.  
Peyton just shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"  
Sarah just sighed and covered her face with her hands again.  
"Why is it so freakin' bright today?"

* * *

"I think we should go check in with cops again before we go barging into the warehouse. Get more information on this Conners guy." Sam said to them after they had finished breakfast.  
"Yeah I think you're right." Dean replied  
"I can't go anywhere like this." Sarah said.  
"You two go and check. We'll stay here and see if we can dig anything more on Conners online." Peyton said to Sam.  
"Okay. Come on Dean."  
Dean walked over to Sarah. He lifted her chin to make her look at him.  
"Feel better." He said as his geen eyes bore into hers.  
Sarah was mesmerized. She looked up at him with longing in her eyes before she remembered all the reasons why she couldn't be with him.  
Dean could see the conflict in her eyes. He wasn't going to make it easier for her, he decided. He was a fighter, he wouldn't just give up.  
He left with Sam and Sarah slumped back on the bed.  
"He's going to be the death of me, I know he is."  
Sarah said covering her face with her hands.

* * *

Sam and Dean left for the station dressed in their FBI suits.  
"I think we should go to the warehouse tonight and finish it." Sam said.  
"What's the rush? Let's get this done first and Sarah is in no condition to hunt tonight." Dean replied.  
"We can do this ourselves." Sam answered.  
"You think they'd let us go just like that?"  
"We dont need to tell them."  
"Sarah will bury us alive if she found out that we finished it without her."  
"You are scared of Sarah?" Sam asked chuckling.  
"A little bit, yeah."

They reached the station and went in. They walked straight to the deputy who was interested in Sam.  
"Hey, Kendra." Dean said.  
"Hey. Where've you guys been?" She asked eyeing Sam. He smiled at her.  
"Oh you know, around. Talking to witnesses, that sort of a thing." Sam said to her.  
"Did you hear? That woman they found in the alley, she died last night." She told them.  
"Her family must be pretty gutted." Dean said  
"Poor woman." Sam added.  
"Yeah. We haven't got any leads at all. Don't know what to tell her family when they recover enough to start asking, to be honest." She said worriedly.  
"We haven't got anything either." Sam replied.  
"Anyway, there's a party tonight. You guys coming?"She asked them.  
"Party? What for?" Dean asked.  
"Our chief Mr. Morrison is retiring today. So, we have thrown a big party, its a black tie event. Would you guys like to come?"  
"Oh I don't know..." Sam said.  
"We wouldn't want to crash in we barely know anyone here." Dean told her.  
"It's okay if you come. Mr. Morrison always says the more the merrier. And he would be honored."  
"We'll try." Sam said trying not to hurt her feelings.  
"Well think about it. I'll leave your names at the door, just in case." She said with a wink to Sam.

* * *

"Do you think we should go to this event?" Dean asked Sam.  
"No I think we should go finish this case tonight." Sam replied  
"Come on man, why are you in such a hurry? The cops have sealed off the place. No one is going to go in there, we could have one night off. We could prepare properly tomorrow and then we could all go hunt this thing down."  
"I can't believe you want to go to this thing. Its not an actual party Dean, she said black tie, Its going to be all speeches and stuff. A sit down dinner."  
"We'll ask the girls, see what they think." Dean said.

* * *

Peyton was typing away on her laptop. Sarah lay on the bed checking messages on her phone.  
"We could go tonight and finish this hunt." Sarah said.  
"I don't think you are in any condition to hunt tonight. We can go tomorrow." Peyton said looking up.  
Sarah sighed. She had been lazying around all day today, she had hardly helped with any research yesterday. Peyton had done most of the work. She felt ashamed.  
"Do you want me to help you with anything?" Sarah asked her.  
"Not really." She said.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Must be the boys" Peyton said rising.  
She opened the door and the brothers came in.  
"Did you find anything?" Sarah asked sitting up.  
"Not really, the woman in the hospital passed away." Sam answered.  
"Well then we should go and kill the spirit tonight. Before it hurts anyone else." Sarah said.  
"You are not going hunting tonight." Peyton said to her sternly. "If you are so determined to have it over with, the three of us will go tonight."  
"No! I am just worried about more people being hurt, is all." Sarah replied  
"The cops have sealed the place. No one's getting in." Dean said  
"Okay, so we can prepare and go tomorrow, I guess." Sarah said sulking "So what do we do today?" She wondered aloud looking at Dean. His gaze smoldered at her question. She felt her cheeks grow hot and looked away.  
"Well we did get invited to a party. It's black tie." Dean told them  
"Wow. We've never been to one." Peyton said  
"Seriously?" Sam asked.  
"Well we just never got the chance. We were too young before and then too cool for such boring stuff. Now, no one asks us." Sarah said making a face.  
"Well then looks like we are going to a party tonight." Sam said  
He approached Peyton, knelt down in front of her and held out his hand.  
"I would be honored to escort you to the party, my Lady." Sam said trying not to smile.  
Peyton blushed.  
"Thank you, good Sir." She replied putting her hand in his.  
"Oh barf." Sarah said  
"Get a room you two." Dean said at the same time.  
They looked at each other. Sarah looked away. She walked over to the closet and opened the safe. She pulled out a few bundles of cash and threw them on the table.  
"Looks like we've got to go shopping then." She said. "We need dresses and you guys need tuxes." She added.  
Sam and Dean looked stunned. They stared at the amount of cash on the table.  
"Uh.. I may be wrong but isn't that a bit too much to be carrying around."  
"We don't do credit card fraud like you two. It leaves a trail." Sarah said smugly  
"So what then, you rob a bank?" Dean asked still staring at the money.  
"Sarah has a gambling problem." Peyton blurted.  
"Peyton!"  
"They are going to find out sooner or later."  
"Well, its not a 'problem' if you win. I don't hear you complaining about your new leather boots." Sarah said  
"You win because you cheat. She counts cards."  
"Thanks Peyton. Why don't you tell them everything about us." Sarah said sarcastically.  
Peyton just laughed.  
"I don't need a tux." Dean said feeling uncomfortable.  
"Yes you do and so does Sam. We are not going with you guys in cheap FBI suits." Peyton said.  
"Fine. We'll wear tuxes and pick you girls up at seven." Sam told them.  
"We could go shopping together." Peyton said to him.  
"Nah. You guys go ahead. We will see you here later."  
"Okay. Let's go Sarah." Peyton said jumping up and clapping her hands in excitement.  
Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I think we should ride separately. You and Peyton can take her car. I'll bring Sarah with me." Dean said trying to straighten his bow tie.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"If any of us want to leave the others can stay." Dean said  
"That's actually a good idea."  
"It's almost six fifty. You should go see if the girls are ready. I'll be there in another five minutes, if I get this bloody thing to stand straight. I look like a freaking clown in this." Dean said.  
"Dean, why didn't you ask Sarah to go with you." Sam asked checking his watch.  
"You expect me to sprout the kinda crap you did? Sarah would've refused. You know that."  
"Man, I did what I knew Peyton would like." Sam said defensively. "You could have atleast asked her." He added  
"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked puzzled  
"Well yeah. But girls like to be asked just the same. You can't just assume she'd go with you."  
"Aw man. That's why I don't do relationships. It's way too messy. Too many expectations." Dean said shaking his head. He still couldn't get the damn tie to stand straight.  
"Don't take too long." Sam said heading out the door.

* * *

Sam went to Peyton and Sarah's room and knocked.  
Peyton opened the door. She wore a black dress. It was off shoulder which showed off her delicate shoulders. The black color brought out her eyes and her gorgeous red hair which she had curled so it hung around her shoulders in loose ringlets. Sam was lost for words.  
"You can close your mouth now." Sarah said from inside.  
"Wow." Sam managed.  
Peyton blushed "Come on in. Where's Dean?" She asked  
"He does plan on taking me, I hope?" Sarah asked  
"Yes I do." Dean answered standing in the doorway.  
He walked over to her. She wore a gown, the color of champagne. She stood up. Her dress flared from her knees to her ankles. She looked like a mermaid, he thought. Her long hair was pulled to one side, cascading down her right shoulder. He held out his hand and she took it.  
"I don't want you to think that I have taken you for granted. I believe, I'm damn lucky that you are going with me tonight. You look absolutely stunning by the way."  
"Thank you and I'm glad you are taking me." She said grudgingly.  
"There's just one thing I want." Dean said pulling her close and looking deep into her eyes.  
"What?" She breathed.  
"I want this evening for just you and me. No past, no hang ups, no case, no hunting, nothing. Just you and me." Dean asked  
"Yes." She replied  
Sam cleared his throat  
"Let's go." He said leading the beautiful lady on his arm out to the car.

* * *

They had been at the party for almost an hour. There had been a few speeches and a few toasts some had made her laugh and some had been surprisingly tender.  
A soft music had begun to play and a few couples had taken to the dance floor, including the retiring chief and his wife.  
Sarah looked at them and chief looked very happy and content with his wife in his arms, swaying to the music.  
Dean got off his chair and held out his hand  
"Dance with me?" He asked her.  
She was impressed. She took his hand and he led them on to the dance floor, twirled her around and pulled her close.  
"Wow. I didn't know you could dance." She said awed  
"Well I don't. But tonight's special." He answered looking down at her.  
She blushed.  
"So you brought me back last night? What did I do?"  
"You fell asleep on me."  
"Oops."  
"Like literally on me. You said I am going to kiss you now and straddled me. Then... lights out." He said clicking his fingers.  
She laughed.  
"If I'm feeling generous, I might let you kiss me tonight." She said coyly  
Dean looked at her lips and she felt the air sizzle.  
"You also told me you think I'm hot."  
"So? You are. You must already know that."  
"It feels good coming from you though." He said smiling  
"Don't let it go to your head."

The song ended and a new tune came on. Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley, she recognized. She hadn't heard this song in a very long time. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
Dean whispered the lyrics in her ear as he sang along with the King.

 _"Wise men say_  
 _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay?_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

They swayed to the tune and Sarah couldn't remember a time she when she had been happier than she was at this very moment. Dean had snuck up on her. She had tried very hard to resist him. But she couldn't do it anymore.  
"This feels good. I guess this is quite normal for normal people, but for for you and me? This is like different life." Sarah said.  
She sighed. She never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (you already know what goes here, but I'm going to tell you anyway.) I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

 **A/n: Get ready for a lot of steam! *Wink* Pardon my french (title). I just couldn't think of anything. It means 'Make love to me' btw. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fais l'amour à moi**

They had spent a wonderful evening together. Sam and Peyton had left after dinner, leaving Dean and Sarah to enjoy the rest of the evening on their own. They had danced to so many songs, she had lost count. They had walked around in the moonlight holding hands afterwards. Sarah had never done anything like that, and from the way he hesitated and seemed unsure of himself, neither had he, she realized.

They rode back to the motel in silence. Her heart felt like it was ready to burst out of her chest. Their magical evening was almost at an end. They reached the hotel and Dean walked her back to her room. She walked to her door and turned around.

"I had the best time Dean, really. It was probably the most beautiful evening of my life. Thank you. I don't really want it to end but..."

She stopped and looked away. She was rambling.

Dean walked towards her. She backed into the wall next to the door. He came closer, she could feel his breath on her cheek. His hand brushed the hair away from her face.

"Maybe it doesn't have to end just yet." He said as he grabbed her and jerked her forward and onto her toes.

The sound she made might have been the beginning of what, or why, but before she could finish the word he plundered her mouth. He used his teeth, one quick, impatient bite, that had her lips parting in surprise or response. He wasn't in the mood to care which, not when his tongue found hers, not when the taste of her sizzled along his senses like a live wire in his blood. He had longed for this. Finally he had her exactly where he wanted. Back in his arms, where she belonged.

His hands tangled in the wild glory of her hair, tugging so her head dipped back.

Stop. She meant to say it. She meant to do it. But it was like being drenched in summer. In the heat and the wet. Every sensible thought melted away as her body leaped from shock to fevered response.

When he lifted his head, said her name, she only shook her head and dragged him back.

For one wild moment his hands were everywhere, inciting, igniting, until she could barely get her breath.

* * *

Neither of them saw Peyton silently slip out of the room and quickly walk away. She had heard them outside and realized that they would need the room. She had quickly lit a few candles before leaving. Dean could use all the help he could get, she thought with a smile.

She went to Sam's room and knocked. He opened the door after a moment. He was wearing his pants and nothing else. She looked at his strong, muscular chest and his perfect abs and swallowed.

"What's up?" He asked

"Dean and Sarah are in a wrestling match with their mouths. I thought they might need the room so I came here. Looks like we're bunking together tonight."

"Oh yeah, sure, come on in." He opened the door completely to let her in.

She brushed past him and sat down on the bed. He came in and sat down next to her.

"Just because I am spending the night here doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

"I didn't think you would." he smiled.

His dimple peeked at her.

"Oh, what the hell..." she said as she put her mouth to his.

* * *

Dean maneuvered the two of them into her room. His hands were frantic as they tried to get the dress off her. Sarah was trying to undo the buttons on his shirt just as fast, still kissing him. She had waited for this long enough, had denied herself what she desired most. Now, she didn't want to wait anymore.

Pleasure need and greed engulfed her.

"Sarah, you are killing me.. Let me just..."

He managed to undo the zipper at her back and peeled the dress away from her torso as he freed her breasts. He pulled one nipple in his mouth, she arched and moaned. It was too much. He suckled on it and then kissed his way lower.

He knelt down in front of her and yanked the dress to her feet, kissing her waist just above her sexy G-string. He trailed kisses lower to her thighs. She shivered. He lifted her and sat down on the bed with her legs on both sides of his hips. She bent her head and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and held his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes. His hand slid to her breast and he circled one nipple with his thumb. She sucked in a breath and saw his eyes darken with desire.

He kissed her neck and then softly bit her earlobe. Tonight, he would do all in his power to exploit all her weaknesses.

She gave, her body soft in surrender to echo the kiss. Warmth layered on warmth, longing wrapped in anticipation.

"I want to touch you everywhere I've dreamed of touching you." Slowly, he slid his hand along her thigh. "Everywhere."

He kissed her again, hints of greed now, of possession, while his fingers feathered over her skin, over the lace that barely covered her. She bowed up at his touch, offering more.

"Since I'm not in a position to do it myself, take off your shirt."

He unbuttoned the rest of it, peeled it off, while she watched him. "I love watching you shirtless." She breathed.

He touched, he tasted, he lingered until her quivers became trembles and the air thickened.

He turned around and lay her down on the bed.

Generous curves, skin gold in candlelight, her hair spread out in lush coils of black silk. He'd thought her beautiful, always, but tonight she was a banquet willing to allow him a feast.

Every time he came back to those soft, lush lips, she gave a little more.

Sensation drenched her, sweet and hot and lovely.

"My turn." She pushed herself up to link her arms around his neck, to fix her mouth to his.

She shifted, nudging him over and back. Now she explored, strong shoulders, hard chest, firm belly. And teased his zipper down to free him.

"I'd better—"

"I'll take care of it."

She took a condom out of her nightstand and took her time pleasuring him in the act of protection. Her hands, her lips set every muscle quivering until he gripped her hair and dragged her up. "Now."

"Now."

She slid down, bowed up. And took him into her.

The shiver ran through her, bright, silver-edged—a simmering in the blood—as she began to move. Slowly, to draw out every drop of pleasure, with her eyes on his.

He gripped her hips, fighting to let her set the torturous pace. As her hands ran down her body in glorious abandon, he ached from the sight of her.

Her skin glowed, like gold dust set to flame with her whiskey brown eyes shimmering in the flickering light. His pulse beat in wild drums while she took her fill. And fisting around him, she shuddered over the edge.

He levered up, rolled her to her back. On her gasp, he pushed her knees up.

"My turn." He let his control snap.

The sleepy, simmering pleasure flashed into a frenzy. She cried out from the shock of it as he drove her in fast, powerful thrusts. Lost, thrilled, she met the unreasoned demand beat for beat. The orgasm ripped through her, filled her, then hollowed her out.

She lay helpless, quivering even as he took more and reached his own.

He collapsed on her, undone. He felt her quaking beneath him, felt the hammer strikes of her heart, and still her hand came up to stroke his back in a gesture of affection that was so utterly sweet.

Dean closed his eyes a moment. He'd lost his wind, had probably lost his mind. He lay, breathing her in, absorbing the way her body, completely relaxed now, felt under his. He kissed her, softly, then again with light affection.

This beautiful, gorgeous, crazy girl had stolen his heart, he thought as he slid off her and pulled her close, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Sarah woke few hours later. She had been completely satiated. She smiled and wriggled a little when she felt him snuggled close behind her. She wanted more.

Some parts of him woke before he did. She giggled as she turned around to face him.

He drew her in, closer still, so her body pressed to his more intimately. Time spun out, as mouth clung to mouth, as heart beat to heart.

She drew in his scent, his flavor. So familiar and still so new. Her fingers trailed up into hair bronzed and gilded by the sun, then curled, tugged to bring him just a little closer.

More sighs now, more dreamy movements. A caress, a tender touch, shimmered over her skin. She stroked his face, opened—body and heart—as she found, with him —once more— passion wrapped in the shimmer of romance.

His flesh to her flesh, so warm, brought her a quiet joy even as pulses spiked. His lips pressed to her heart as it beat for him.

Did he know it? Couldn't he feel it?

And when he took her up, slowly up, his name—just his name—bloomed in that heart.

She clouded his mind like a silver mist, sparkled in his blood like champagne. Every languorous move, every whisper, every touch seduced, entranced.

When she broke for him, rising up like a wave, she breathed his name. And she smiled.

Something inside him stumbled.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. "Impossibly beautiful."

"I feel beautiful when you look at me."

He skimmed his fingers over her breast, watched her eyes glow with fresh pleasure. He lowered his mouth, a gentle taste with teeth and tongue, and felt her body quiver with fresh need.

"I want you." Her breath caught as she arched under him. "You're what I want, Dean."

Here was all she wanted, had ever wished for. The sweetness and the heat. And as she gave, more and more, she filled until she was dizzy with love.

She surrounded him, taking him in, moving with him in slow savouring beats.

Surrounded, he lost himself in her.

* * *

Dean woke with a start the next morning. His hands moved around on the bed and he felt a sting of disappointment, he was alone. She had run away again. Had the morning brought all her doubts back with it? He opened his eyes, light was pouring in through the windows. He turned around and checked the watch on the nightstand. It was past eight thirty, he had overslept. He got off the bed and stretched and heard the water turn on in the bathroom. His head whipped around, she was taking a shower. Should he join her? He thought of her all naked, wet and slippery and his body made the decision for him.

He walked in with trepidation. Would she accept him? The haze of the magical evening from a different life had probably lifted by now. He looked at her. She was standing with her back towards him with her hands massaging her scalp as she washed her hair. Water cascaded down her body, a shudder passed through him. Looking at her perfect behind he was afraid he might actually drool. He approached her and silently laid a soft kiss on her bare, wet shoulder. She stiffened. He slid his hands around her waist and tugged her close as he kissed her neck and jaw.

She began to relax. His hands slid up her back and massaged her shoulders working on her stress points, she sighed relaxing into him completely. His hands moved down her arms slowly, feeling every inch of her skin.

She turned around and put her arms around his neck, fisting her fingers into his hair, she pulled him into a steamy kiss. She kissed him with a passion he had never known before. The intensity scared him a little. He moved his hands down her bottom and grabbed her thighs, lifting her legs up to hook them around his waist. He leaned onto the opposite wall of the cubicle, lifting her so that he could position her correctly. She looked into his eyes. Her eyes burned with her need, he was sure it reflected in his own. She started to move down on him, slowly, inch by an aching inch. His eyes teared up with emotion as he drove into her to the hilt.

"Oh God! I love you, Sarah." He whispered feverently in her ear as he picked up pace.

He drove into her against the wall with long powerful thrusts. She held onto him tightly as her cries of pleasure echoed through the bathroom. He thrust deep into her as she broke over him. She clenched around him as an intense orgasm took her over the edge. He wasn't far behind. She clung to him, drained. He could feel her heart hammering against her chest, her breathing harsh and shallow. As he stood there, leaning into her and holding the wall for support, spent and satiated, he realized what he had said.

She started to move and he slowly released her legs as he eased her down. Once she stood in front of him, he kissed her lingeringly.

He held on to her for a while.

"It wasn't just in the heat of the moment, Sarah. I meant what I said."

She pulled out of his arms and looked at him stunned. "Dean I don't..."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Get outta there fellas I need my stuff." Peyton called.

Dean released her, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips without meeting her eyes. She pulled on a bathrobe and opened the door.

"Woah! Shower sex? This way more complicated than I thought." Sam said from the doorway, he was just getting into the room.

Dean gave him a warning look as he went to retrieve his clothes from the floor around the bed.

"What's up?" Sarah asked Sam.

"We do have a hunt to finish. Or did you forget?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Yeah, we have a lot of prep to do. We should go tonight. Finish this once and for all. We'll get ready and come see you in your room." Peyton said to them going to the bathroom and closing the door.

"Ok." Dean said.

He looked at Sarah who was checking her phone. She hadn't seemed comfortable with him confessing his feelings. Was she still in love with her dead boyfriend?

"Come on Dean." Sam said holding the door.

"Yeah." Dean said as he followed him out with one last look at Sarah, he closed the door.

* * *

 _To be continued_...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't own Supernatural (big deal) I don't own Sam and Dean either (that is the saddest part of my life.)**

 **A/n : Enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Blood and Bones**

Sarah was busy checking her messages. There had been a few with leads for new cases. She thought she would look back into them a few days later.

She rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Last night had been magical. The most beautiful night of her life. And this morning... words failed her. She had sensed his feelings in his every touch and had felt herself answer in kind.

But she had been scared. She didn't know how to love. What could she give him? She had nothing left. He deserved better than the broken, damaged pieces of her heart.

She had only ever had one crush, just the one person she had loved with all the innocence of an adolescent. And he had loved her too. She had never known anything else. James was her epic love. And every step she took towards Dean felt like another step away from James. His memories were all she had left and being with Dean wiped James right out of her mind. She wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

Peyton stepped out of the bathroom.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said.

"I was just thinking of James." Sarah answered opening her eyes.

"He won't mind that you are finally moving on, Sarah."

Sarah got up and walked to her purse and pulled out a faded Polaroid picture. It was her sixteenth birthday. She stood half hugging James with her parents standing behind her. Everyone was laughing. It was her most prized possession. Peyton had taken the picture, they had all posed for a formal portrait and she had cracked some silly joke that had thrown them all into fits of laughter. This picture was the only thing she had held on to from her life before hunting. Before life had so cruelly taken all of it away from her.

"I don't know if I can ever truly love anyone again, Peyton. I am just too scared. The way I feel about Dean, it scares the hell out of me. If something happens to him, I don't think I'd survive it." She looked at Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen honey." Peyton said as she hugged her.

"You don't know that. We live such dangerous lives Peyton. I don't know if I can do this, live like this. Always scared, worried about what would happen. And I could never ask Dean to give up hunting anymore than I could give it up myself."

"If it's meant to be, it'll work out. I know that's a very cheesy line, but it's true." Peyton said.

She started getting dressed. "Now get out of that bathrobe and get dressed. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Sarah and Peyton entered Sam and Dean's room an hour later. Sam was on his laptop. Dean sat on the bed, cleaning his handgun. Peyton walked straight to Sam, ruffled his hair and laid a kiss on his head. Sarah and Dean stared.

"What? You guys think you are the only ones that hooked up last night?" Peyton asked looking at them.

Sam flushed and kept looking at his laptop.

Sarah shrugged —she had already suspected that — and set down her duffle bag next to the table. She dragged the bags of rock salt, which Dean had bought a few days ago, from the corner of the room closer to the table and sat down. She grabbed a case of empty shells from the duffle bag and began packing them with salt.

"You seem to be really good at that." Sam commented.

"Well, I was taught by the best. Your father actually."

"You never told us, how you guys met him." Sam said.

Sarah sighed and looked at Peyton.

"After my parents were murdered my brother dissapeared. He automatically became the prime suspect. We set out to look for him. We had been looking for James for almost two years before we finally managed to track him to this weird place in New Orleans. We had been keeping an eye on the place and saw James walk out one night. Sarah was about to call out to him, when all of a sudden this huge guy grabs her, with one hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming. She kicked him in the shin and he let go. We ran as fast as we could and got back to the motel."

"The next day he came to see us there. He introduced himself as John Winchester and told us what he did. He tried to warn us to stay away. Told us we were getting mixed up with the wrong stuff. After a while we told him that we were looking for my brother. He had run away. The police were saying that he killed my parents, but we didn't think it was true. John told us they were probably right."

Sam and Dean looked confused.

"You see, James was possessed." Sarah said in a small voice.

Dean looked at her sharply.

"John managed to trap him. He explained that he would exorcise the demon but he wasn't sure what would happen to James. We told him to do it anyway." Peyton's voice shook with emotion, she couldn't go on.

"John did the exorcism. He sent the demon back to hell. But James' body had been too ravaged, the demon had used him for too long. He didn't make it, he didn't even recognize us. He died in my arms." Sarah said as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

She got up from the chair and walked to the window, opened it and took a deep breath.

"John helped us bury James. He took us to a safe house, introduced us to other hunters. They trained us. John would stop by sometimes, he taught us a lot. He even made sure we completed our education. He insisted we go to college. We did." Peyton told them.

Sam looked shocked.

"I've studied criminal law. Peyton has a degree in computers. We both also took classes in occult studies." Sarah told Sam.

"Wow." Sam said looking at the two of them.

"We trained as hard as we could and we studied as much as we could. Just to become better hunters. So we could save as many people as we could." Peyton said.

Dean hadn't said a word since they had come in. He had just stared at her as they had told them their life story. She looked at him. Silently pleading him to understand, why she couldn't risk it again. His mouth tightened as he looked away.

"You guys are doing a great job. I checked a few of the cases you have worked. I must admit I'm impressed. You guys aren't even in the system. You've never been arrested?"

"No. Sarah can sweet talk us out of anything." Peyton said laughing.

"Yeah, right." She made a face at Peyton. "We almost did a few times. But we got lucky, I guess."

"That's great." Sam said.

"Let's get back to work. What were you working on when we came in?" Peyton asked Sam.

"I was trying to find blueprints of the warehouse, to get an idea of where to start looking."

* * *

Sarah had started packing the shells again. Dean looked at her. No wonder she's so hung up, he thought. The poor girl'd had to bury everyone she had ever loved before she'd turned twenty. Anyone who has suffered that kind of a loss was bound to have baggage, just like him. James had died in her arms, she'd said. He couldn't even begin to imagine that kind of pain. She was brave, she had chosen to dedicate the rest of her life hunting evil. He was proud of her.

Sarah looked up and their eyes met. He could see the conflict in her eyes. She hadn't made up her mind, he thought.

He knew he loved her, he had known he was heading there, for a while now. This morning in the shower it had become clear. There could never be another for him. He loved her beyond a shred of doubt. But he hadn't made up his mind either. What kind of a life could he offer her? It would be unfair to give her anything less than what she deserved.

* * *

They had decided to hunt at night to avoid any trouble with the cops. Preparation had taken all day and they were ready to leave in one hour. Peyton handed out headsets to all of them and connected their phones. Sarah put on her holsters and fastened her guns to her side. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a black crop top which showed her belly button. Dean gulped when he saw her, shook his head and reminded himself to concentrate on the hunt. He and Peyton headed out to get their cars around. Sam waited by the door for Sarah. She hid a tiny pistol in her socks and pulled on her boots, wore her jacket, picked up the duffle bag and followed Sam out of the room.

They reached the alley at ten p.m. Sarah got out of the car and looked around for any signs of disturbance. They walked to the warehouse in silence constantly checking if anyone had noticed them going there. Sam held up the police tape and the rest ducked into the dark warehouse. All of them switched on their flashlights. Sarah pulled out her shotgun and handed the duffle bag over to Peyton, who pulled out another one and then slung the bag behind her. They put on their headsets and made sure they could hear everything clearly.

"Let's gank this son of a bitch." Dean said heading into the hallway.

Slowly they started walking, checking room to room. They heard sounds but the spirit hadn't shown itself yet. When they reached the fourth room, Peyton found what looked like a dusty, makeshift bed.

"Someone had been living here." She said touching a pile of clothes with her gun.

Dean remained at the entrance of the room, keeping an eye out for the ghost.

Sam bent down to take a closer look.

"You are right. It looks like its been here like this for a very long time. Look at this layer of dust." He ran a finger along the bed covers.

"Check this." Peyton held out what looked like an old leather bound journal.

She opened it as Sam held her light. Sarah stepped closer to take a look herself. She saw a lot of scribbling with some diagrams. She couldn't make out anything upside down. Peyton gasped.

"What is it?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"It looks like this belonged to Conners. It contains all the gory details of what he did to his victims." Peyton flipped through the journal.

"This is horrible. What he did to those people..." Sam shook his head. "I don't want to see anymore." He added moving away from Peyton.

Peyton threw the journal back on the messy bed and shivered. The temperature had dropped. Sarah pumped her shotgun and looked around. Dean heard a rustling sound on his left, he turned and shot. He saw the spirit disappear.

"Come on let's get this over with. This guy was a freakin nut job. Let's just gank him and get the hell out of here." Dean said moving on to the next room.

"You know what? this will take all night if we continue to look around together, let's split up." Sam told them.

"You're right. Peyton and I will keep checking here, Sam you go upstairs with Sarah." Dean said moving on to the next room.

Everyone was surprised and kept looking at each other.

"What? I just think it'd be better if we don't distract each other." Dean said exasperated.

"You find me distracting?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Yes. Very. Now please can we get back to the case? Sam, take her with you."

"Yeah ok. Come on Sarah." Sam tugged on her arm.

They climbed the stairs quietly. Listening intently for any noises. They reached the top of the stairs and Sarah felt the chill in the air. She indicated Sam to look behind them while she walked ahead. The spirit appeared straight ahead of him. He could see his rotten face, his blood red eyes. He froze.

"You are mine." He whispered.

Sarah shot it from behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I don't know I just froze. I wanted to move but couldn't, it was weird." he explained. "Thank you." he added.

"What happened?" Dean yelled in the headset.

"Nothing we're okay. Keep looking. This guy has some weird power. He immobilised me I think. Hurry, we have to finish him before he hurts anyone of us." Sam said into his headset.

Sarah had walked towards the far corner of the room. There was a rusted door with a broken window pane. She flashed her light in from the window. It looked like an elevator. She took out her phone and checked the blueprints Sam had sent all of them earlier.

"Peyton?" She asked into the headset.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Go to the north east corner of this place. Check the blueprints Sam sent us. I think its an elevator."

"We're headed there right now." Dean said.

"What about it?" Peyton asked.

"It looks like someone pried it open recently, that means it could have been used when the company cleaning crew was here. Or maybe the first victim, Hammond —the valuer."

"I can see something down there." Peyton said.

"What is it?" Sam asked

"I don't know its not easily visible."

"I'll go down and check. Do you have a rope in that?" He asked Peyton pointing at the duffle bag on her back.

"Yup."

"Good, get it out. I'm going down there." Dean said putting his flashlight in his mouth to free his hands.

"Be careful." Sarah told him

"Always am."

Dean climbed down slowly, it smelled horrible.

He could make out a small lump in the corner, he turned his light there and moved closer.

"Yup! That's him. Maybe the crew set him free when they used the elevator." he said looking down at the skeleton in front of him.

"We're coming down." Sarah said.

"No stay there. This bastard won't go down easy. He'll put up a fight. Stay alert. I'll take care of this." Dean said. "Peyton hand me the duffle bag." He added pointing his flashlight.

Peyton grabbed the rope and threw the bag to him.

Dean took out a small bag of salt and sprinkled it all over the body, then poured gasoline from a small bottle. He grabbed the match box from his pocket when he heard shots go off upstairs.

"Hey you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." Sam replied.

" _Adios_ sucker." he lit the match and set the remains on fire.

"Grab the rope before the fire spreads." Peyton said

Dean grabbed the rope and climbed back out of the elevator shaft.

"Guess it's over then, let's get out of here." Sam said heading back to the stairs

Sarah followed him. Her breath fogged out in front of her.

"What the... " Suddenly Sam was flung to the wall near the stairs. He slumped down the wall, knocked out.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked panicked.

Sarah could hear her run up the stairs.

"I dont know..." Sarah tried to moved towards Sam but she felt cold hands grab her from behind.

The pain hit her from all sides. A pain like she had never felt before. No one could bear this amount of pain and survive. She felt her body break and tear at the same time.

" _Sarah_!" She heard Peyton scream.

She tried to answer her but felt the blood gurgling in her throat. No sound came out. She heard shots being fired, it sounded like they came from somewhere far away.

And then, suddenly, she was flying. She could feel the wind in her hair just before she hit something solid. The pain was unbearable, it was all consuming. She felt the darkness closing around her but struggled to stay afloat.

Time stood still or maybe it ceased to exist she didn't know, there was only one reality now, the pain. She felt like she'd been lying there for ages.

" _SARAH_!" She heard Dean cry out next to her as his hands touched her face.

She tried to open her eyes to look at him one last time.

"Call 911" Peyton screamed.

"No God, please no. _No!_ "

She could hear his sobs, she wanted to tell him something very important but she couldn't remember it. She wanted to touch him again but couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't open her eyes.

She tried again, harder, she finally found her voice, "Dean" she managed to whisper just before the darkness finally consumed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam or Dean.**

 **A/n : Here it is finally. Chapter 10. I'm truly sorry it took so long, but believe me when I say this chapter took a piece of my heart out. Dean in pain is something that gets me every time, whether its watching him, reading about him or in this case writing about him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : What is and what will never be.**

Someone was knocking on the door. Sarah opened one eye groggily she was lying face down on the bed. The room seemed vaguely familiar. The knocking grew harder. Sarah closed her eyes again, she hadn't been this comfortable in years.

"Come on sweetie. Wake up. Its Christmas morning."

Sarah sat upright. " _Mom_?"

"James is already here honey. He's waiting for you."

Sarah bolted off the bed and threw open the door. Her mother stood in the doorway looking at her with a peculiar expression.

"Are you okay... Oh!" She said as Sarah flung herself into her arms.

"Oh Mom!" Sarah moaned as she hugged her mother for the first time in ten years.

Her mother laughed. "Come on dear, everyone is waiting for you."

"Me? Why?"

"To open the presents, of course."

"Presents?"

"Yes. It's Christmas morning. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I've never been better."

"Is she up yet, Mrs. Brighton?" James asked from the foot of the stairs.

Sarah bent around her mother to look down the stairs. There he stood, handsome as ever, not a day over eighteen. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I thought we might have to open the presents without you."

Sarah bounded down the stairs and threw her hands around him. She held him tightly for a minute before she pulled away only to kiss him eagerly.

James chuckled, embarrassed. Maybe her Mom was watching, but she didn't care. She had missed him.

"Wow. If I'd known you are this horny in the morning, I would have come here every morning." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah laughed and hugged him again.

"Oh, come on you two. Let's go out. Everyone's waiting."

James put his hand on her shoulder and led her out to the living room. She put her hand around his waist and held him close.

They entered the living room and Sarah saw her father talking animatedly to Mr. And Mrs. Hill. He looked up when they came in.

"There you are." He said smiling.

Sarah ran to him. She couldn't control the tears that ran down her face. He held her and laughed.

"What's with you this morning?" He asked.

"I've missed you." She said looking at him.

"Okay."

"Yeah. She woke up weird this morning." James laughed.

"Oh, give her a break. Maybe she had a nightmare." Peyton said.

Sarah whipped around. Peyton was sitting cross legged near the tree, arranging the presents. She looked like herself but younger.

" _Peyton_? What are you doing here?"

"Uh.. It's Christmas. We always spend it together, but if you want me to leave...?"

"Did you die too?"

"What? Sarah I'm standing right here."

"Maybe she really did have a nightmare." James said with concern.

Sarah remembered flashes of something. This was probably the Christmas before it had gone all wrong. Something had happened, she couldn't remember what. Her memories had started to fade, like a dream after you wake up.

She walked over to Peyton and sat down.

"I feel really weird." She told her.

" Why?"

"I dont know. I can't remember. When I try too hard it feels like looking down a tunnel which is all blurry. Makes my head hurt."

"Forget about it. It's Christmas." She said clapping her hands.

"Yeah you are right." Sarah said.

She hugged Peyton.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Aww. I love you too." She chuckled hugging her back.

" _Sarah_?" She heard a voice call out.

A male voice, full of agony. Her heart clenched. She knew the voice she thought, but she couldn't place it. She looked looked around.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Peyton asked.

" I thought, I heard someone call my name..."

"Snap out of it, Sarah. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

Sarah shook her head. She knew she had heard it, clear as a bell. He had called to her. Something inside her had wanted to answer. Who's voice was it?

"Here open mine first." Peyton handed her a present.

James sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. She took the gift wrapped box from Peyton and opened it.

It was a snow globe, Sarah shook it. "Its beautiful. Thanks."

"Here's mine." James said softly.

She took it and opened it. It was a silver charm bracelet. She put it on.

"Wow. Thank you James." She breathed as she leaned over and kissed him. "This is the best day ever. Everyone I love is here. There's nothing I want more." Even as she said the words she felt hollow inside, like something was missing, like she was forgetting someone very important.

"I don't feel very well. There's this pit at the bottom of my stomach." Sarah said clenching her sides.

"It maybe the effects of the nightmare." Peyton said.

Sarah lay her head on James' shoulder. "Maybe... I just want to stay here forever."

She closed her eyes.

* * *

Dean rested his head on the wall behind him. This had been the longest day of his life. He had been sitting in the waiting room for five hours. He looked down at himself, his shirt was stained with Sarah's blood. His heart lurched.

He should have been with her, he thought. He should have been the one lying on the gurney, not her. It was his fault, he hadn't been thorough. She had trusted him and he had let her down, just like he had done everybody else in his life.

He lay his head in his hands. Despair gnawing him, tearing him apart. The whole scene replayed in his mind.

 _He heard Sam being attacked, he and Peyton ran up the stairs as fast as they could. He saw Sam slumped against the wall, Peyton was already kneeling in front of him supporting his head. He ran into the room ahead, hoping Sarah had shot the ghost. His heart stopped when he saw Sarah in the spirit's clutches. She was barely standing, white as a sheet, blood gushing out of her mouth, her eyes were bloodshot —staring blankly ahead of her. There was so much blood. Dean's mind reeled with shock._

 _Peyton came in behind him._

 _"Sarah!" She screamed._

 _They fired, but the spirit had already flung Sarah out the window, into the alley outside._

 _They ran back out, Sam was stirring. Peyton helped him up. They ran down the stairs, Dean prayed all the way. He just needed her to be alive. He wasn't able to think past that._

 _When he saw her lying motionless on the ground, the pain that cut through him was unspeakable. He knelt down close to her and lifted her up into his arms. He'd lost her, he thought. Agony sliced through his heart while tears poured down his face._

 _"No God, please no. No!" He prayed._

 _He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't survive it._

 _Peyton found a pulse. "Call 911." She yelled._

 _Dean just kept calling her name._

 _"Sarah, please stay with me baby. Just stay with me." He begged._

 _She started convulsing though she was barely breathing. He didn't think she could hear him but he called to her anyway. He held her against him, unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks. If something happened to her, he'd never be able to forgive himself._

 _"Dean." She whispered._

 _For a moment his heart flooded with relief, then her body slumped in his arms, still as stone. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest._

 _ **"No! Sarah**?" He screamed shaking her._

 _The paramedics arrived, they strapped her to a gurney and lifted her into the ambulance. Dean went in with them. He could see her pulse dropping. It scared him, she was alive and fighting but her injuries were too much._

 _After they reached the hospital they wheeled her into the E.R. As they moved her onto the bed, she flat lined. There was chaos. A nurse pushed him out of the room and closed the door._

 _Dean was waiting outside the room, looking in through the small glass window. Peyton and Sam stood behind him. He watched in horror as the doctors readied the defibrillator. When they shocked her for the first time, Dean jumped and staggered back, shaking. Sam grabbed him and pulled him away from the door._

* * *

Dean rubbed his face with his hands. His eyes felt itchy and dry. He looked up to see Peyton walking towards him, fatigue plainly visible on her face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Doc's are saying she's stable but not completely out of the woods yet." She replied as she sat down on a seat next to him.

Dean shoved a hand through his hair.

"Can I see her?" He asked, pleading.

"Sure. I don't think they'd mind."

"Thanks." Dean said as he got off his seat and walked towards the her room.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. She looked so small and vulnerable in the huge bed. There were all kinds of tubes and machines around her. He walked closer, he could see her covered in bruises. He picked up her medical chart. Broken ribs, collarbone, fingers. Ruptured spleen, internal bleeding.. He couldn't read anymore, his vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. How can she survive this? he thought painfully.

He touched her face, her hair.

" _Sarah_?" He called hoarsely, agony plain his voice.

There was no answer.

He sat down on a chair next to the bed and laid his head on her hand.

"I was lost and dead inside.. I was so past saving, I can't even begin to tell you. You saved me, saved my soul. You can't leave me now. I've already lost too much, given too much. I have nothing left. I don't know what to do, Sarah. If I could trade places with you I'd do it in a heartbeat. This is all my fault. I should have stayed with you, protected you. I don't know how to make this right. I'm so sorry, Sarah."

His conscience was killing him. This was wrong, It was unfair. She didn't deserve to go like this. He had held it together for so long but now he was finally alone with her and could give in to his feelings, his guilt. He couldn't control the sobs that racked his body.

* * *

Sam came back to the waiting room carrying two cups of coffee.

He saw Peyton sitting in the chair with her eyes closed. She looked tired and drained. There was dried blood on her hands and clothes.

"Hey." He said.

She opened her eyes reluctantly. "Mmmm. I smell something good."

She grabbed the coffee from his hand. She took a quick sip and closed her eyes again.

"I am scared Sam." She said.

"I know."

"She's strong. But her injuries... they are too vast. We shouldn't have split up. We could have protected her. "

"Don't think like that Peyton. It's nobody's fault."

"Why didn't that bastard die? Dean burnt his bones." She said sitting up straighter and looked at him

"I dont know, maybe he's tethered to something else."

Dean came back out and sat down next to Peyton.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." Dean said rubbing a hand across his face.

"Hey we are worried too. You don't have to lie to us."

" _Fine_! I'm not handling it very well. In fact I'm not handling it at all. There, does that make you feel any better?" Dean snapped at her angrily.

"Dean. Calm down." Sam warned.

Peyton looked hurt and shocked.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I was reckless and stupid. She's lying in there because of me."

His voice was muffled as he hid his face in his hands.

"That's not true. You cannot beat yourself up for this. We all thought burning the bones would do it." Sam told him calmly.

"No. That's just it. Don't you see it Sammy? I'm poison. People get close to me, they die." He took in a shuddering breath and sighed. He looked over at Peyton, pain evident in his dark green eyes. "I have to leave."

"She won't get better just cause you left, Dean." Peyton said as she laid a hand on his hands which were clasped tight in his lap.

"If I stay she'd die." He replied as a matter of fact.

"Don't think like that, Dean. She strong, she's fighting and you should be here if" — she shook her head — " _when_.. she wakes up, because she will. She'll wake up."

"Not if I stay here, she won't." Dean said brushing a hand through his hair.

"You've already made up your mind, haven't you? And nothing we say can change that." Sam said reluctantly.

Dean stood up. "You can stay if you want."

"That's never been an option for me. You go.. I go with you." Sam replied standing up too.

"We will go take care of that son of a bitch and then get out of town." Dean said.

Peyton made an angry sound.

"You can't be serious? Dean, Sarah needs you. Now more than ever. You can't just bail when things get tough. You went after her man, even when she tried to resist you. You tore down her defenses and now you're just going to run away when she needs you the most? I thought you were good for her Dean. I thought you would be the one who would finally get her to move on, to be happy again. Guess I was wrong about you. Go on then, run away." Peyton snapped.

She got off her seat and walked away.

Dean stared after her. She didn't know, she didn't understand what it's like, to be responsible for the death of the people you love. He loved Sarah more than anything. In the short time they had shared together he had lost his heart. If she were to die because of him, it would be unbearable. The guilt and the pain would kill him. He knew he should get as far as possible from her. It was the only way to keep her safe. He had to do it.

He looked at Sam.

"I have to do this, I have to set things right." He begged him to understand.

"It's okay Dean. I'll wait here. You can say goodbye." Sam said his voice thick with emotion.

Dean walked back to Sarah's room. Sam turned around and went to look for Peyton. She was standing, looking out of a window near the vending machine. Sam came up behind her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I was the one with her. If it's anybody's fault it's mine."

"We are all such suckers for guilt trips." Peyton laughed harshly. "One mistake and we are all fighting to take the blame."

"I have to go with him, Peyton. I need you to understand. He's hurting, he has lost too much. We all have. If he needs to go, I have to go with him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She answered with a lump in her throat.

"You'll call me if there's any news?"

"Yes."

"You are special Peyton. I need you to know that. If you need me, I'll be here I promise."

"Thanks Sam. You are special too." She said as she turned around and kissed him.

* * *

Dean looked down at the broken, bandaged body of the girl he loved. They had spent so little time together. He hadn't even had the opportunity to tell her, how much she meant to him. He stroked her hair. He bent down to whisper in her ear,

"I love you Sarah. I always will. It's a piss poor excuse for what I'm about to do but I have to do it. I can't lose you and if I have to stay away from you to keep you safe that's what I will do."

He leaned over for one last kiss. As his lips touched hers he felt his heart crack. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

"Get better." He said hoarsely.

He walked out of the room, looked back at her— trying to memorize her face— with a heavy heart he closed the door, feeling like he had left the most important part of himself behind.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
